Finding the light
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Martin/OC. Los cambios no siempre son buenos, especialmente cuando tu jefa se ha ido por una larga temporada y ha dejado a cargo a su mas que insoportable hijo a cargo... acaso su suerte podía ser aún peor? al parecer si... Yaoi
1. Cambio de jefe

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 1.**

**"Cambio de jefe"**

**Un día normal en la escuela. Martin caminaba un poco distraido, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando una canción; no lo habían llamado en varios días, eso era en parte bueno y en parte malo… en parte bueno porque significaba que nada malo había sucedido y en parte malo porque además de aburrirse durante todos esos días, le habían dado la peor noticia de su vida: el idiota de Marvin, aquel sujeto que le había convertido la vida en mucho mas que cuadritos, dandole guerra a cada momento, ahora lo habían dejado unirse al Centro. **

**Sin darse cuenta, le arreo una patada a una pared, cosa que solo lo hizo hervir mas, se había levantado la mitad de la uña del dedo. Comenzó a lloriquear y en ese momento, se escuchó una risita burlona detrás de él.**

**-Y yo que creía que la guardería de la escuela estaba en la primera planta XD**

**-Eso explica el porque no te había visto en todo el día**

**Diana frunció los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo que su hermano sonriera por la victoria obtenida.**

**-Eres un…**

**-Ah… la pequeña Di esta enojada!... hermanita, eso arruinara tu mas que ya arrugado cutis **

**-Martín!**

**El chico comenzó a reir mientras su hermana comenzaba a golpearlo en su forma deformet. Por alguna razón, molestar a Diana se había convertido en una actividad mas comun en esos días, ya que eso evitaba que cayera en el total aburrimiento.**

**-Hola Di, hola Martin**

**El chico de la playera de fuego se encogió en si mismo al escuchar la voz. Y ahí estaba el, su peor enemigo parado en aquella pose de suficiencia, mostrando una brillante sonrisa y logrando que su hermana lo viera como si fuera la última coca cola en el desierto.**

**-Marvin!**

**-Hola cielo- dijo el chico dandole un suave beso a Diana y luego dirigiendose a Martin- hola Martin, como te encuentras?**

**El chico solo emitió un gruñido. No solo se había convertido en el chico sensación del Centro sino que ahora, había comenzado a salir con su hermana. Idiota.**

**-El esta bien… solo un poco enfurruñado- contestó Diana por su hermano, lanzandole una mirada muy desagradable**

**Marvin solo soltó una risita mientras Martín se cruzaba de brazos. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente entre tirar al chico frente a el por una ventana o golpearlo ahí mismo. Diana pareció adivinar sus intenciones por la cara que puso.**

**-Creo que… me retiraré- murmuró Martín metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.**

**Ya era bastante horrible pensar que, algún día terminaría convertido en el cuñado de Marvin; tal parecía que su intención con Diana era seria y eso solo provocaba que le hirviera mas la sangre… no es que fuera malo, que bueno que Di encontrara un chico que fuera en serio con ella… pero porqué el!**

**Y para colmo de los males, habían llegado las calificaciones. Unas cuantas B y unas pocas que otras A- y dos C… no estaba tan mal… pero claro! Estaban las calificaciones A+ de Di. Su padre se había mostrado demasiado entusiasmado… tanto que en la última reunión, solo hablaba de lo grandiosa que era su Diana, lo magnifica que se portaba, lo inteligente y seria que era y el… bueno, el solo servía para perseguir sueños ridículos de fantasmas igual que un niño pequeño.**

**Cada reunión con el lo lastimaba cada vez mas… no podía explicar el dolor que sentía al verse relegado a segundo plano, solo por pensar distinto a su padre, el cientifico… tal vez… si el cambiara…**

**Y Diana no tenía la culpa en absoluto, eso era definitivo.**

**Un pitido en su bolsillo lo sobresaltó. Sacó la mano mientras el reloj del Centro sonaba mas fuerte cada vez.**

**-Genial!- gritó el chico rubio con auténtica alegría**

**Comenzó a correr por los pasillos, por fín volvería al Centro, a su verdadero hogar…**

**…**

**-Vaya!... creí que ya se habían olvidado de nosotros!- dijo Diana mientras avanzaban en la banda movil de el Centro**

**-Java ya extrañar aquí- gruño el cavernícola muy contento**

**-Se lo que quieres decir compañero- dijo Martín observando el lugar con bastante cariño**

**El chico sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Los aromas le llegaban al igual que el ruido que para él, eran el cielo… el lugar donde no estaba loco, aquel sitio donde era considerado un héroe…**

**Tan solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos para ver que algo estaba pasando frente a el. No había manera de evitar la colisión. Diana y Java cerraron los ojos mientras Martín chocaba y caía al suelo junto al otro. El rubio abrió aún más los ojos mientras se levantaba. Adelante había un chico que se veía apenas mayor que el; vestía un traje negro impecable, aunque ahora arrugado por la caida; también había un maletín abierto y bastantes papeles regados por todo el suelo. **

**-Oye, fijate por donde vas!... Con tanto papelito no me extraña que no puedas ver hacia delante… **

**-Disculpa a mi hermano- dijo Diana ayudando a recoger al cosas y ayudando al chico**

**-No te preocupes- dijo el chico levantandose**

**No solo parecía mayor que Martín… era mas alto que el!. Tenía el cabello castaño obscuro y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que en ese momento, lo miraban con severidad.**

**-Y usted, debería aprender a ser mas cuidadoso al avanzar, agente- murmuró**

**-Agente?... mira quien lo dice- le dijo Martín dandole unos golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo- por lo que se ve tu también lo eres… y yo soy un agente superior, así que… con tu permiso…**

**Martín pasó a su lado con aire de superioridad, mientras el chico movía la cabeza.**

**-Por favor, disculpalo y no le hagas caso- dijo Diana pasando y sonriendole**

**-No se preocupe señorita, no juzgo a las personas por infantiles**

**El chico sonrió cínico en dirección a Martín mientras a este le hervía la sangre nuevamente. Ya bastante tenía con que su padre lo llamara así como para que ahora se lo dijera un nerd de trajecito planchado.**

**-Oye, tu!**

**Pero el chico ya no estaba. Extraño. La banda siguió avanzando, mientras Martín despotricaba contra el y Diana fruncía los ojos, pensativa.**

**-Hola Martín!**

**El chico pegó un brinco, mientras el marciano aparecía frente a el con una radiante sonrisa. Se dieron el saludo de rigor aunque Martín seguía viendose molesto.**

**-Pero que te sucede Martin?- dijo Billy confundido**

**-Es que hace unos momentos, chocó contra una persona- dijo Diana sonriendo **

**-Con un idiota querrás decir- gruñó Martín- un idiota trajeado de ojos verdes**

**Idiota trajeado de ojos verdes?... Billy sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza, no podía ser o si?... los chicos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el elevador central, cuando Billy soltó una tosecilla**

**-Esto… chicos?- estos voltearon confundidos- ahora no iremos por ahí**

**-Porqué?... donde esta Mom?- dijo el chico rubio**

**-Pues verán… Mom esta… indispuesta- dijo Billy con una pequeña gotita- no podrá estar aquí durante algunos meses…**

**-Meses?- dijeron Diana y Martín al mismo tiempo, mientras Java se rascaba la cabeza**

**-Mom bien?- preguntó el cavernícola**

**-Si- dijo Billy mientras los guiaba a otro despacho, mucho mas elegante. **

**Martín no pudo dejar de notar que las puertas parecían de madera muy fina.**

**-Bueno chicos- dijo el marciano mientras entraban a este- el va a ser su nuevo jefe- los chicos asintieron observando el sillón de respaldo alto, que les daba la espalda- su nombre es Dick Noon, es… bueno, aunque no lo parezca, Mom tiene familia y pues… es… uno de sus hijos, así que sean precavidos- terminó susurrando mas para el rubio que para el resto, provocando que el aludido sintiera como los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban de golpe**

**-Qué cosa?- dijo Martín**

**-Hijo de Mom?- agregó Diana**

**-Por favor- suplicó Billy llenandose de gotitas de sudor en la cabeza- Mom dijo que tenían que obedecerlo y llevarse bien**

**-No te preocupes Billy- dijo una voz detrás del sillón- seguro que nos llevaremos bien- concluyó la voz mientras el sillón se daba la vuelta**

**Martín tragó, no era posible que su suerte fuera tan mala… o si?... sentado frente a ellos, estaba el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño recargado con los codos en el escritorio y con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo que al chico rubio se le erizara el pelo de la nuca.**

**-Mi nombre es Dick- dijo el joven- y a partir de ahora, sere su nuevo jefe**

**Martín tragó… aquello no iba a ser nada bueno…**

**TBC**

**… **


	2. El invencible

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 2.**

**"El Invencible"**

**Eso no podía ser cierto. Era una pesadilla. De seguro, eso era. Se pellizcó fuertemente para asegurarse de estar despierto… desgraciadamente la persona frente a el no desaparecía (la cual ahora tenía una diminuta gotita de sudor en la nuca) y ahora, comenzaba a aparecerle un fuerte dolor en el brazo; miró desesperado a Billy con expresión angustiada.**

**-Dime que esta es una pésima broma!- le suplicó**

**Diana movió la cabeza y dirigiéndose al chico frente a ella le extendió la mano.**

**-Agente Lombard, a su completa disposición- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Java se acercaba a estrecharles la mano también**

**-Mucho gusto agentes… ustedes pueden llamarme Dick- respondió devolviendole el saludo y con una gran sonrisa- me alegra el conocerlos, mi madre tiene una muy buena opinión de ustedes- terminó dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada al rubio que refunfuñaba en una esquina- espero realmente poder contar con su apoyo**

**-En definitiva, nos da mucho gusto poder serle de ayuda… verdad Martin?- dijo Diana golpeandolo levemente a lo que el mayor gruño**

**-Claro, claro… **

**-Perfecto- dijo el chico inclinandose levemente- si llego a necesitarlos, no duden de que los llamare**

**-Eso esperamos- dijo Diana mientras Billy les hacía señas para que salieran del lugar**

**-Agente Mystery…**

**El chico ya se encontraba en la puerta cuando el peli café lo llamo**

**-Si? **

**-Si queremos que las cosas marchen bien… haga el favor de controlar su "carácter"**

**Martin salió de la oficina dando un portazo.**

**…**

**-Ese sujeto es un engreido- decía Martin mientras caminaba hacia la salida- lo odio!**

**-No se porque, a mi me pareció muy agradable- dijo Diana sonrojandose levemente con los ojos brillantes mientras Martín ponía expresión de asco- y además, es muy guapo**

**-Por favor!**

**-A Java también agradar- agregó el cavernícola, que parecía bastante divertido con las expresiones del rubio- no parecer malo**

**-Claro, fue lo mismo que parecía Marvin **

**-Marvin no es malo!... deja de criticarlo solo porque es mejor que tu!- exclamo Diana y Billy no pudo mas que observar lo que parecía una nueva batalla entre hermanos**

**-Esto… chicos?... creo que ya es hora de que vayan a su escuela **

**-Espera a que le cuentes a tu noviecito- murmuró Martin mientras salían de entre unos estantes en la biblioteca- te aseguro que tampoco le hace gracia…**

**-Hacerme gracia que?**

**A Martin casi le da un infarto. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Marvin, con expresión de desconcierto y cargando una buena pila de libros sobre criaturas de nieve. El chico rubio comenzo a recuperarse de la taquicardia mientras Diana se paraba al lado de Marvin.**

**-Hola Marvin!... que haces?**

**-Tenia que leer algunas cosillas sobre los Cockatrices- contesto simplemente encogiendose de hombros- que decías Martin?... que era lo que no me haría gracia?**

**-Lo del nuevo jefe- murmuró Martin cruzandose de brazos- un idiota llamado Dick que…**

**No pudo terminar la frase… a Marvin le estaban brillando los ojos de una manera muy similar a lo que lo hacía Diana cada que le veía… daba miedo.**

**-Te refieres a Dick?- dijo el chico visiblemente emocionado**

**-Lo conoces?- dijo Diana sorprendida**

**-Claro que si!- dijo Marvin contento- es uno de los alumnos mas sobresalientes de la Academia!**

**-Esta en la escuela?- dijo Martin confuso**

**-Asi es…- dijo Marvin- primer lugar de generación hasta ahora, y no solo eso, en la agencia, es agente AAA++**

**-Qué rayos es un agente AAA++?- dijo Martin- solo conozco hasta el AA que es el máximo al que puede aspirar un agente**

**-Nones- dijo Marvin con una expresión de superioridad que enervó a Martin- el máximo es agente AAA++, los cuales estan en un nivel muy superior… a ellos les encargan misiones que podrían llegar a ser mortales tanto para los agentes, como para el mundo y cosas así… no son como los demás**

**-Ya decía yo- dijo Diana- siendo hijo de Mom…**

**-Si- dijo Marvin rascandose la cabeza confuso- lo que no entiendo es porque le caigo mal**

**-Perdon?**

**-No se- continuó Marvin- por alguna razón, parece que no soy de su agrado… me habla y todo eso pero… tiene una mirada… muy similar a la tuya- le dijo a Martin quien de pronto sintió simpatía por su nuevo jefe**

**-Es lo único que sabes de él?- dijo Diana mientras los cuatro caminaban por los pasillos**

**-Bueno eso y que le dicen "El Invencible"**

**-El Invencible!- exclamó Martin- que acaso es luchador de lucha libre?**

**-No- dijo Marvin levantando una ceja y haciendole espacio a Java para que se retirara a las cocinas- le llaman el invencible porque fue el único agente que sobrevivió hace 7 años, cuando un Yeti atacó a dos amigos del presidente Roosevelt, en las Rocallosas – dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza- el jefe tenía 12 años entonces, y era principiante, se encargaba de acompañar a algunos agentes y observarlos para aprender… entonces, mientras buscaban a los tramperos que habían reportado al bicho, la criatura los atacó… el chico sobrevivió y no solo eso, protegió al único trampero sobreviviente… nadie sabe como lo hizo, entonces lo denominaron agente AA a los 12… y desde entonces, se fue convirtiendo en el mejor…**

**-A los doce- murmuró Martin visiblemente sorprendido**

**No podía creer que un crío fuera agente especial, cuando a esa misma edad el apenas intentaba cazar hadas en el patio de su casa. Tal vez lo había prejuzgado de una manera desagradable…**

**…**

**-Beep, beep, beep **

**Martin abrió los ojos con pereza, mientras su reloj sonaba. En unos cuantos minutos, Java, Diana y el estaban rumbo al despacho de su joven jefe. El chico los recibió con las manos cruzadas y mirandolos fijamente.**

**-Por casualidad viste la hora que es?- se quejó Martin bostezando**

**-5:30 am- respondió Dick sin parpadear**

**-No se de que planeta seas, pero aquí en la tierra acostumbramos a levantarnos a las 8- dijo el rubio recargandose en el escritorio**

**-Por favor Martin, madura- le dijo Diana molesta- puedo preguntar porqué nos llama tan temprano?**

**-Java tener sueño- dijo el grandote tallandose los ojos**

**-Tenemos un pequeño problema con un Arcall, que parece que esta destrozando los autos de Yellowstone- dijo el chico recargandose en su silla**

**-Perdona mi ignorancia- dijo Martin estirandose- pero que rayos es un Arcall?**

**-Es una criatura semejante a un oso, pero que tiene una doble hilera de colmillos y que además tiene la fea costumbre de comer todo lo que sea metálico- dijo el chico levantando una ceja- debería leer mas libros, agente Mystery**

**Si Martin tenía sueño, ese comentario ácido se lo sacó de un golpe. El chico se estaba metiendo con el.**

**-Oye, tu…**

**-La manera de derrotarlo- continuó Dick como si Martin no estuviera hablando- es atraerlo hacia uno de los geiseres… el agua los adormece, por eso generalmente tenemos a la población de Arcall's cerca de los ríos, donde no causan daño, pero este se nos escapó**

**-… PORQUE NO ME ESCUCHAS!**

**-Buena suerte agentes- dijo el chico pulsando un botón y abriendo una puerta**

**-No te enojes mucho Martin- le susurró Billy con precaución cuando pasaron a su lado (Martin siendo arrastrado por Diana)**

**Tal vez fuera el mejor agente del Centro, pero Martin ya estaba seguro de una cosa… comenzaba a odiarlo mas que a Marvin…**

**TBC**

**… **


	3. Contendientes

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 3.**

**"Contendientes"**

**-Con agua… ya me diras… **

**Martin caminaba sacudiendose la tierra. Aquella criatura se los había puesto difícil, a ese sujeto se le había olvidado mencionar que la bestia tenía la fuerza de tres hombres… si no hubiera sido por Java…**

**Entraron al Centro y el chico de cabello amarillo se dejó caer en la primer butaca de una habitación vacía y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado.**

**-El sujeto esta loco por enviarnos a una misión de esas- se quejó pasandose distraídamente el dedo por una larga herida en su brazo**

**-Bueno, yo creo que no nos hubiera enviado si hubiera creido que no podíamos- dijo Diana con una sonrisa **

**-Java poder… Java ser fuerte**

**Martin suspiró. Para haber podido con la bestia, se veían realmente mal.**

**-Hola chicos!- dijo Billy alegremente entrando con una mesa flotante de articulos para curar heridas y comida**

**-Hola Billy- dijo el rubio con desgana**

**-Una misión dura?- continuó el alien comenzando a sacar los objetos y comenzando por ayudar a Diana**

**-Dura?- dijo Martin con sarcasmo- solo si el luchar con un bicho que te puede comer de un mordisco te parece duro **

**-Oh, vamos chicos, Dick no los hubiera enviado a una misión de saber que no podían con ella!- defendio Billy repitiendo a Diana que observó a su hermano con expresión de superioridad- te lo aseguro Martin, Dick no es malo…**

**-Tienes razón- apuntó el chico- es maléfico**

**-Martin!- exclamo Diana**

**-Lamento esa opinión tan dura sobre mi persona- dijo el muchacho mencionado entrando de repente en la habitación- supongo que creía que tenían mas experiencia…**

**-Oye, ten cuidado- gruño Martin**

**-Disculpa- dijo el chico sonriendo y dando una leve inclinación- lamento el incidente… necesitan ayuda?**

**-Grrrrrrr, no creo necesitarla- gruñó Martin**

**-Martin!- el chico se levantó rápidamente y pasó al lado del peli castaño- ****oh, cielos- Diana miró a Dick con una expresión bastante apenada- perdonalo, te lo suplico**

**-Esta bien- dijo el chico observando por donde se había retirado el rubio- supongo que les di una misión sin averiguar primero si podían- el chico pulsó un botón de su propio reloj y movió la cabeza- aquí dice que son agentes AA, A- y A+- Diana asintió- pero bueno…**

**-No importa, usted tenga la confianza de darnos las misiones- dijo la chica sonriendo- pudimos con la criatura después de todo, no? **

**Dick le sonrió y asintió.**

**…**

**El chico rubio caminaba rápidamente por el centro, sin mirar muy bien por donde iba. Lo odiaba. Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, la misión había sido de lo mas interesante, por no mencionar que les había tocado ver a un tipo de monstruo bastante raro… pero pudieron haber muerto!... la culpa la tendría ese idiota… o no?**

**Comenzó a caminar de manera mas lenta, cuando sintió que otra persona chocaba contra el… eso le provocó un fugaz recuerdo de cuando conoció al peli castaño. Pero… porqué ya no aparecía ese fuerte dejo de irritación ante tal hecho?**

**-Vaya Martin… justamente te estaba buscando**

**Esa voz… se levantó despacio para quedar cara a cara con Marvin.**

**-Me buscabas?- dijo extrañado**

**-Si- por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Marvin era completamente diferente a la vista otras ocasiones… esta vez era… de superioridad?**

**-Y puedo saber la razón?- continuó el rubio**

**-Rumoran por el Centro que se enfrentaron a un monstruo de nive duras penas pudiste salir de esa- el chico paseo la mirada por las heridas de Martin y este estaba seguro que se estaba imaginando las que no se podían ver, lo cual le hizo muy poca gracia- curioso siendo que hasta un agente del tipo X puede con uno**

**-A donde quieres llegar con eso?- lo corto. Le enfermaba que el sujeto se le pusiera de esa manera, tan altanera… Marvin continuo sonriendo mientras algunos en el Centro afinaban mas el oido**

**-A que sea cual sea la razón por la que Mom te halla tenido en el Centro… creo que jamás llegarás a ser algo mas… que un simple niño que sueña a cazar monstruos**

**Fue como una orden, motivada por el profundo odio que se tenían y el hecho de que el padre de Martín siempre le decía aquella misma frase, no se pudo controlar. Ambos chicos terminaron en el suelo ante los gritos de los agentes.**

**Martin había tomado la iniciativa, terminando arriba de Marvin y golpeandolo con toda la fuerza que le permitía la posición, pero no por nada Marvin era el favorito del colegio. En unos cuantos segundos, levantó a Martin de su cintura y lo golpe de tal manera que ahora el caído era Martin. Marvin le arreo una patada, asegurandose de que el chico no pudiera levantarse y luego comenzó a golpearlo, con mucho mas atino que el otro realmente malhiriéndolo.**

**Martin se maldijo a si mismo, Marvin lo estaba haciendo literalmente polvo. Logró incorporarse levemente y enterrar su puño en el estómago del otro rubio. Se levantaron sin dejar de verse, las otras criaturas en el Centro observaban fascinadas y aterrorizadas aquella pelea.**

**-Vaya Martin… siempre serás un perdedor…**

**-Pues tu no te ves mejor que yo**

**Rotunda mentira. Marvin apenas y se veía lastimado, mientras que Martin a duras penas y podía ponerse en pie. Se volvieron a lanzar el uno contra el otro, aunque Martin estaba a punto de caer, debido a los anteriores golpes y a que la larga herida en su costado, producto de la pelea con el bicho se había abierto. Pero no le permitiría al idiota darse cuenta. Jamás lo haría.**

**Se tomaron con fuerza, dispuestos a matar literalmente al otro aunque Marvin fue mas rápido y estampo su golpe en aquella herida. Y estaba a punto de dar una segunda, cuando…**

**-Ya basta!**

**Dick sostuvo a Martin de la cintura antes de que este pegara en el suelo, mientras Billy se encargaba de meterse entre los dos y Java se encargaba de levantar a Marvin.**

**-Agente Marvin, estoy esperando una explicación- dijo rápidamente Dick con la frialdad reflejada en cada una de sus palabras y la mirada**

**Marvin movió la cabeza y se sacudió la ropa.**

**-No fue nada importante- dijo en un tono de inocencia que fue capaz de convencer a todos menos a Java, Billy y aparentemente a su jefe de en esos momentos.**

**-No fue nada importante y casi se matan entre mis dos agentes- repitió sin tono en la voz, cosa que le puso los pelos de punta a mas de uno- Agente Lombard, lleve a su novio a una de las habitaciones y encargese de que sea curado- dijo dirigiendose a la peli café que observaba desde la espalda de Marvin**

**Esta asintió y estiro a su novio hasta que se hubieron retirado ambos.**

**-A donde lo llevas?- dijo Billy al notar como Dick cargaba a Martin**

**-A mi oficina- dijo moviendo la cabeza- esta muy mal… lleva cosas para curarlo quieres?- el marciano asintió, muy preocupado por su héroe y luego el chico de ojos verdes vió a Java-gracias por la ayuda**

**-Java siempre ayudar- dijo**

**Dick asintió y estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando una enorme mano se apoyó en su hombro.**

**-Necesitar… Java solo decir que él necesitar…**

**El cavernícola levantó la mirada hasta el ultimo piso; el chico le siguió hasta notar que en una de las ventanas mas altas, una sombra enorme se alejaba. Dick suspiro en derrota.**

**-Tu quererlo…**

**-Es tan obvio?- murmuró Dick comenzando a caminar… era evidente que la herida que había ocasionado aquel monstruo era mucho más severa de lo que había calculado por la cantidad de sangre que comenzaba a gotear de la playera del rubio; como continuase de aquella forma iba a terminar desangrándosele en los brazos**

**-Java observar… y tu también… siempre observar a Martin**

**Dick se sonrojó levemente ante el carvernicola**

**-Fue un accidente- dijo en un tono bastante dolido**

**-Java saber… tu ser el misterioso que guiarnos a aguas**

**Aquel cavernícola era sorprendente. Si, era cierto, se había preocupado tanto por el grupo que había terminado yendo y les había mostrado las aguas donde capturar a la bestia aunque se había esforzado por que aquellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta de quién era… pero al parecer, había fracasado en cierta forma en mantenerse anónimo.**

**Llegaron a la oficina del chico y Java abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar este, cargando al chico rubio; lo recostó en uno de sus sillones. **

**-Espero que Billy traiga rápido las cosas- dijo Dick abriendo un poco la camisa de Martin que estaba obscura y empapada en sangre**

**-Por favor, cuidarlo mucho- dijo Java saliendo**

**-No te preocupes grandote, lo haré…- murmuró Dick acariciando un poco los cabellos del rubio y sabiendo que Java lo decía de una manera mas extensa… y el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…**

**…**

**Martin abrio lentamente los ojos. Le dolía un poco la cabeza (sin mencionar el cuerpo), aunque ya no tanto como antes. Y se sentía ligero… como si le faltara algo… un momento, si le faltaba algo!... se incorporó de manera rápida, notando que su camisa de llamas no estaba además de que el costado volvía a dolerle con fuerza. **

**-Recuestate… aun no estas bien del todo…**

**Esa voz. Levantó un poco la cabeza mientras Dick se estiraba levemente. Estaba sentado a su lado y parecía haberse quedado dormido cuidandolo… y estaban en su oficina!**

**Algo era seguro… algo raro estaba pasando y no estaba seguro de si sería o muy bueno… o muy malo…**

**TBC**

**… **


	4. Un nuevo comenzar

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 4.**

**"Un nuevo comenzar"**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes darle atrás al botón del explorador, es gratuito, eh? ¬¬**

**Estuvo a punto de volver a levantarse rápidamente de la impresión, cuando Dick lo tomó por los hombros, impidiendo que terminara de moverse. **

**-Quédate quieto o solo empeorarás la herida**

**-No necesito tu ayuda, gracias- murmuró Martin molesto al darse cuenta de quien era el que lo había ayudado**

**-En verdad?- dijo Dick cambiando su voz a nuevamente la del jefe- pues debería tener mas cuidado con sus peleas Agente Mystery, no queremos perder mas gente de la que ya se retira por accidentes en el trabajo**

**A Martin le hirvio la sangre. Era obvio, a aquel idiota no le preocupaba el, le preocupaba que el Centro tuviera problemas si alguien salía herido… pero por alguna razón, esto también hizo que se sintiera mal… muy mal…**

**-Me voy- le dijo el rubio levantandose y gimiendo por el dolor… la herida parecía que volvería a abrirse de un momento a otro y eso solo le ponía mas furioso**

**-No puedes hacerlo, ya te lo dije- dijo con paciencia Dick deteniendolo y asegurandose de no tocarle nada lastimado**

**-No me quiero quedar aquí!- dijo Martin mirándolo con furia**

**-Si no te quedas, solo lograrás lastimarte mas, y no quiero que te pongas peor!- gritó de la misma manera el peli castaño, con el tono de voz mas dolido que Martin había escuchado… este también lo estaba mirando.**

**Entonces fue cuando lo notaron.**

**Desde que se hubieran conocido hacia muy poco, Dick siempre había visto a Martin como un chico bromista, amable, que hacía las cosas con precipitación pero sobre todo, feliz. Pero ahora podía ver directamente sus ojos castaños. Estos reflejaban de una manera muy profunda mucha tristeza y dolor. Eran tristeza y humillación por las cosas que le habían sucedido cuando niño… y mas que nada la humillación de su familia… lo que su padre siempre le hacía… podía descifrar todo eso en sus ojos.**

**De la misma manera sucedió con Martin. El creía a Dick un tipo pretencioso, bastante levantado y con una arrogancia muy similar a la de Marvin pero… en sus ojos verdes no había nada de eso. No había nada de felicidad ahí, no brillaban como los de Diana o alguien mas, estaban obscurecidos por algo que el no comprendía del todo, pero un reflejo en ellos era como el de él… humillación.**

**No podían dejar de verse. **

**Martin pegó un respingo, cuando empezaron a dolerle los ojos debido a no parpadear y Dick solo cerró los de el, adolorido.**

**-Rayos, que me hiciste?- murmuró Dick**

**A Martin le descolocó ese comentario, pues viniendo de aquel chico no tenía lugar.**

**-Me secaste los ojos- se quejó el chico tallandoselos mientras Martin dejaba de quedar shokeado a comenzar a reir**

**-Vaya que eres raro- dijo el rubio**

**Dick se dejó de tallar los ojos y regresó su mirada al rubio, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y comenzar a remover algo en un cajón.**

**-Esta es tu oficina?- comenzó Martin intentando aligerar el ambiente. Dick asintió sin levantar la mirada, enfrascado en el pequeño y rebelde cajón- mínimo podrías ponerme atención- dijo Martin, moviendo la cabeza. Ya no sabía si pensar que el chico era agradable o un idiota. Lo que no se esperaba era que el chico se levantara al termino de la frase y se regresara a sentar a su lado, y lo mirara con aquellos profundos ojos verdes. Que rayos, su estómago se había ido de viaje a no sabía donde.**

**-Disculpa- dijo el chico sonriendo levemente… Martin nunca había visto sonreír a Dick de esa manera- si, etsa es mi oficina… te gusta?**

**-La verdad si- dijo Martin observando alrededor. **

**Esta era verdaderamente enorme, aunque a diferencia de la de Mom que parecía estar en un cuarto dimensional, este se veía completamente normal, algo a obscuras ya que era de noche y tal parecía que ya no quedaba nadie en el Centro. Estaba decorado con algunos cuadros, los enormes sillones negros, el librero con miles de libros y la chimenea. Todo le daba un aspecto muy hogareño, mas que el de una oficina de un centro de estudio de seres paranormales.**

**-Te sigue doliendo?- dijo Dick comenzando a cambiarle las vendas**

**-Ya no tanto- murmuró**

**-Por cierto… Diana se fue a la escuela- dijo Dick- queria quedarse pero Billy pensó que era mas conveniente que descansara y se curara de sus propias heridas- terminó**

**-Papá siempre lo dijo- murmuró Martin mas para si mismo que para el chico a su lado- Diana lo puede todo**

**Dick lo observó durante algunos segundos.**

**-Pero tu eres muy fuerte… y sabes pensar en las probabilidades de los sucesos aun cuando estos no hallan sucedido aun**

**Martin lo miró, nadie nunca le había dicho algo como eso.**

**-Gracias- solo atinó a decir. Luego, decidió preguntar- tu no pareces tener nunca problemas… es eso así?**

**Dick sonrio ante el desconcierto de Martin. El chico rubio había visto a través de sus ojos!.**

**-Bueno- dijo recargandose al lado del rubio… a este se le subieron los colores sin estar muy seguro de la razon- cuando tienes 9 hermanos mas con los cuales competir, los problemas siempre estan cerca**

**-Nueve hermanos!?- gritó Martin incorporandose, y logrando que la herida se abriera de un jalon.**

**Fue en un segundo. El chico rubio cayó en el regazo de Dick, quedando a escasos centímetros cara a cara. El estómago de Martin parecía no querer volver a su lugar, mientras que Dick parecía haber perdido el control de velocidad de su corazón.**

**-Esto…- comenzó Martin- creo que estoy manchando tu camisa**

**Estaba sangrando levemente, pero manchaba la blanca camisa de trabajo del peli castaño.**

**-No importa- dijo Dick abriendo un poco los ojos- creo que necesito cerrarte esa herida de una vez por todas- frunció el cejo- tal vez, si la coso…**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Martin comenzó a hacer muecas graciosas de dolor mientras a Dick se le desataba la risa**

**-Esta bien, esta bien!- dijo mientras Martin seguía mirandolo con esa expresión de susto en la cara- no lo haré**

**-Oh, lo lamento- dijo Martin dando en cuenta de que estaba sentado en el regazo del otro**

**-No hay problema- dijo Dick sin dejar de sonreir**

**-Que cosa?- dijo Martin**

**Tal parecía que todo había mejorado entre ellos. Ya no lo odiaba pero… porqué sentía algo diferente?... y ya llevaba varios días en eso…**

**-Que no hay problema- repitió Dick **

**Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.**

**-Porqué siempre te ves como un maldito?**

**-Perdón?**

**-Que porqué siempre te ves como un maldito?- repitió Martin levantandose y dirigiendose al escritorio donde se recargó**

**-A que te refieres con eso de maldito?- dijo Dick levantando una ceja y acercandose al rubio**

**-Bueno, por la manera en que me hablas - dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos- pareciera que me odiaras**

**-Pues no te odio- murmuró Dick**

**-Pues si no es odio… qué es?- dijo Martin curioso**

**-No puedo decirtelo- dijo Dick**

**Martin afilo la mirada**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Porque no lo entenderías- dijo Dick**

**-Oh, muchas gracias por decidir por mi- dijo Martin enojandose nuevamente… que nunca maduraba ese hombre?- con que mi padre diga que no soy capaz de entender las cosas es mas que suficiente… me largo…**

**-No te vayas- dijo Dick interponiendose un poco cuando Martin hizo el además de irse**

**-Porqué no?- dijo Martin- dame una buena razón para no tener que irme y seguirte escuchando**

**-Quieres saber que es- dijo Dick- te dire que es**

**… A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, YO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE…**

**Dick caminó, haciendo que Martin diera la parte de atrás de la cadera con el escritorio, terminando de sentarse en este. El chico de cabello castaño colocó ambas manos a los lados del rubio.**

**-Que quieres?- dijo Martin de mala gana**

**Dick no respondió, sino que tomo la cara del rubio y lo beso. Lo besó de manera rápida y fuerte, sin darle espacio para quejarse o reclamar.**

**Martin en un principio no entendió la razón por la cual el chico lo había acorralado que aquella manera contra el escritorio, hasta que sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, presionando y buscando abrir su propia boca, la cual aparentemente no quería obedecer las ordenes de su mente y se abría, permitiendo la entrada del otro chico en esta.**

**Dick introdujo su lengua de manera lenta, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la boca del rubio. Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como el otro, y se introdujo mas, profundizando el beso. Martin lo comenzó a devolver, un poco asustado, pues no sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que ocurriría después. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Dick, sosteniendose un poco, y comenzando a jugar con la lengua del chico, primero de manera lenta y después, mas rápido. **

**El chico lo abrazo. Continuaron así durante un largo rato, hasta que el aire de sus pulmones se agotó y tuvieron que darse un espacio pequeño, aunque Dick no estaba muy dispuesto a separarse del otro y le rozó levemente los labios, para luego, deslizarse hasta el cuello de este.**

**-Dick- Martin gimio estremeciendose al sentir la lengua de este deslizandose por su garganta y luego, ligeras mordidas en este. Nunca había sentido todas aquellas sensaciones, tan poderosas y que terminaban en algun punto alla abajo. Por alguna razon y a sabiendas en que terminaría aquello, no quería detenerse.**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo solo, nadie se le había acercado de aquella manera y ahora, Dick lo estaba haciendo. Por alguna razon desde hacía un mes, ya sabía que terminaría en esa posición con el peli castaño, lo había imaginado desde sus primeras peleas, por la manera en que este le miraba y el sabía que terminaría correspondiendo. El chico de cabello castaño continuo, abrazando el otro cuerpo contra el suyo, deseando sentirlo cada vez mas cerca. Deseaba tenerlo para el, había entendido el dolor de aquellos ojos castaños y deseaba verlos brillar de otra manera. Deseaba verlo realmente feliz.**

**Dick siguió bajando, hasta llegar al torso de este, mientras Martin se movía, comenzando a desnudar también al chico que tenía frente a el, hasta que quedó solo con los pantalones. El chico castaño fruncio un poco el cejo, al ver aquella herida al llegar a la cintura; realmente era larga y algo profunda aunque había dejado de sangrar.**

**Martin abrió los ojos al sentir al otro chico detenerse, y algo molesto, bajó la mirada.**

**-No duele- dijo el rubio mirando aquellos bellos ojos verdes- de verdad**

**Dick asintió y beso aquella herida de manera suave. Le dolía el hecho de pensar que la tenía por su causa.**

**-No te preocupes- dijo el chico acariciando la cabeza de este- tu no tuviste la culpa… ademas…- Martin se estremeció al pensar en lo que iba a decir- quiero que sigas**

**Dick asintió, y se puso de rodillas en el piso. Comenzó a descubrir aquella zona que nadie había visto nunca, de manera lenta, hasta que el rubio quedó completamente desnudo y pudo observar lo excitado que estaba Martin. Martín se sonrojó mucho, nunca nadie lo había visto sin ropa, fuera de su madre cuando era un bebé… y la perspectiva de lo que seguiría… tuvo que morderse los labios cuando sintió la boca del oji verde sobre su miembro, moviendolo y probandolo, haciendo que varias descargas de electricidad corrieran por todo su cuerpo. **

**Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza, a medida que el chico aumentaba la velocidad, moviendolo con una mano, acercandolo al punto máximo de placer. No podía evitarlo, se sentía en otro lugar, perdido entre la realidad y las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo; abrió mas las piernas, permitiendo mayor acomodo al otro chico, que comenzó a morderlo un poco hasta que un grito surgió de los labios del rubio, había terminado y temblaba por la culminación de su excitacion.**

**-Ah… Dick…**

**El castaño sonrio, aun no habían acabado, el rubio pudo descifrar eso en la mirada que le dirigía su ahora amante; Dick comenzó de nuevo a tocarlo, repitiendo los toques y las caricias y provocando nuevos quejidos de parte del rubio, quien se recargó un poco mas en el escritorio de este. **

**-Ahh… no es ju… justo…**

**-A que … te refieres…?**

**Dick se había colocado sobre Martín, mientras entre los dos se deshacían del resto de la ropa del peli castaño.**

**-Porque… porque tenía que encontrarte hasta ahora?- Martin movió la cabeza soltando una lágrima**

**A Dick le dolió el corazón al verlo asi, no deseaba verlo llorar; le besó suavemente la boca y le acarició la frente, jugando un poco con su cabello.**

**-No te preocupes- le susurró- ahora que estoy aquí, no te dejaré solo nunca**

**Martin sonrió levemente. Su corazón sintió al chico, sabía que no mentía. El chico rubio levanto un poco su cadera, hasta que se rozaran ambos chicos. Dick suspiro y gimió fuerte, Martin se estaba moviendo contra el, pidiendole en silencio algo que ya sabía que le iba a dar.**

**-Yo… quiero Dick…- murmuró Martin entre los jadeos de ambos- quiero que suceda …**

**El peli castaño asintió mientras separaba las piernas del rubio, preparandolo para lo que venía. Martin cerró los ojos, pues sabía que le iba a doler, pero el deseaba aquello, por primera vez, deseaba sentirse de alguien, de alguien que lo quisiera como el era… sin importar. Dick tomó un poco del líquido de Martin que había quedado sobre su escritorio y con un dedo, fue abriendo el orificio del chico rubio, que se tenso al sentir la intromisión.**

**-No te pongas asi- le dijo Dick regresando a su trabajo en el cuello de este- no quiero lastimarte… relajate…**

**El rubio obedeció, aunque era algo difícil, comenzó a relajar el cuerpo. Dick comenzó a estirar su dedo, introduciendo un segundo, preparandolo mientras el rubio hacia su esfuerzo para no volver a tensarse; Dick pudo ver la decisión en aquellos ojos castaños y acomodandose un poco, comenzó a introducirse en el, de manera algo lenta, dejando que el cuerpo del rubio se acoplara a la presión, aunque el no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a resistir. **

**Martin soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mas, y se aferró a la espalda del chico, evitando gritar aunque deseaba hacerlo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, apretandose mas y Dick respondió al estímulo, comenzando a moverse contra el, primero de manera lenta y luego, con mas fuerza y velocidad. Afortunadamente el Centro estaba vacio, porque si no hubieran escuchado los gritos de ambos chicos mientras el rubio llegaba a su segunda descarga aquella noche y Dick, a la primera.**

**Quedaron sobre el escritorio, volteandose y terminando Martín sobre el pecho de Dick.**

**-Creo que arruine tu mesa de trabajo- dijo riendo suavemente y cerrando los ojos**

**-No importa… al menos se que fue tu culpa**

**-idiota**

**-Lo se**

**Martín se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieran. Dick jugó un rato mas con los dorados cabellos de este y besó su frente. Aunque no lo habían dicho con palabras, el lo sabía, amaba a ese chico, y por alguna razon, el sabía que era correspondido. **

**_-Java solo decir… que ambos necesitarse… el necesitar a alguien… y tu necesitar compañía…_**

**_-Por favor, cuidarlo mucho_**

**-_Es una promesa amigo_\- pensó Dick dejandose vencer por el sueño, al lado del chico que amaba- _es una promesa_\- **

**TBC**

**… **


	5. Tomando decisiones

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 5.**

**"Tomando desiciones"**

**Dick parpadeo varias veces, mientras si vista se acostumbraba a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se estiró un poco, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al durmiente a su lado. Sonrio. Después de todo, el suplantar a su madre durante algun tiempo había tenido sus puntos buenos. Después de darse una ducha comenzó a recoger y a limpiar un poco, no quería que cualquiera que entrara se topara con aquel desorden por no mencionar las manchas en el escritorio y en el suelo. Después de un rato, ya estaba vestido, iría por el desayuno, seguro que Martin estaría hambriento cuando despertara, gracias al cielo que era sábado, porque si no…**

**Miró con mucho cariño al chico que dormía como un bebé en el sillón y soltó una risita. Martin se veía gracioso, abrazando como niño chiquito un almohadón y babeando un poco. Apenas salió de la oficina…**

**-No sabía que tenías esos gustos tan bizarros, hermanito**

**Dick se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó la mirada mas desagradable que pudo al sujeto frente a el. Tenía el cabello casi negro, ojos verde intenso y helados, y un bastante mas alto que el. El hermano mayor de Dick lo veía sin mostrar emocion alguna desde su altura y luego, dirigió una escueta mirada hacia el interior de la oficina.**

**-Se te ofrece algo John?**

**Dick aparentaba estar calmado, aunque estaba preparado para cualquier tontería que su hermano hiciese. Este sin embargo, solo lo miró sin expresión.**

**-Solo quería saber como es posible que mi hermano menor sea tan extraño… tan diferente… siempre se los dije a todos, eres un bicho raro**

**-Llamame como quieras, pero en realidad, no creo que tu intención sea venir solo a recordarmelo- dijo Dick- que es lo que quieres en realidad?**

**-Qué acaso no tengo la libertad de venir a ver a mi hermano menor?- dijo con un tono de ironia que resultaba demasiado frío- ten cuidado Dick… los inspectores no encontrarán graciosa tu situación… si fue solo para divertirte bien…**

**El mayor se retiró dejando a un cada vez mas furioso Dick, que se hubiera lanzado a golpearlo de no ser porque en ese momento se apareció Billy.**

**-Hola Dick!- dijo alegremente el marciano entrando a la oficina antes de que Dick pudiera detenerlo- espero que tengas hambre, el cocinero ha preparado una de sus especialidades Andrianas… WAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Dick corrió a taparle la boca al marciano, mientras este se ponía azul del susto y por la falta de aire. Había descubierto al durmiente desnudo, que comenzaba a despertar por el aullido del alien.**

**-Caray, que ya nadie puede dormir a gusto?- dijo el rubio incorporandose y dejando caer la sábana, permitiendo la vista a sus atributos. Primero vió confundido a Dick y luego, pasó su vista al semi asfixiado marciano y de inmediato, sus recuerdos regresaron como una ola- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-Martin que pasó aquí!?- dijo el marciano sorprendido- y que haces de esa manera!?**

**-Err- Martin vio a todos lados muy confundido- yo… no sé**

**Dick lo miró durante algunos segundos y luego pasó su vista al marciano, que entendió inmediatamente.**

**-Les dejo el desayuno… aunque creo que traeré mas en… media hora- dijo Billy con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba- luego me cuentas**

**-Claro- murmuró Dick mientras se cerraba la puerta**

**John, Billy… y un Martin confundido, que mas podría pasar?. El chico suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio; Martin no podía creer lo que había pasado… y mas aún con un hombre!. Ocultó su cara en sus manos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas… y si solo había jugado con él?.**

**-Martin… yo…**

**-¿Te arrepientes?**

**Las palabras le salieron del corazón… tenía miedo… nunca le había pasado nada similar y esto era repentino, el que llegara a su vida y luego todo pasara tan rápido…**

**-No**

**Martin lo miró. Fue un tono serio y directo, realmente Dick no parecía arrepentirse… pero… Dick pasó un brazo alrededor de Martin y lo abrazo contra el.**

**-Ni estoy arrepentido, ni estoy jugando contigo- le murmuró. Se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de Martin con tan solo ver sus ojos; le sonrió y lo besó suavemente- si me lo permites… me gustaría estar a tu lado…**

**-Pero...- de repente, a Martin le vino a la mente lo que estaba en juego- tu trabajo aquí en el centro… y tu madre…**

**-Mi trabajo en el centro?...- el chico sonrio- un precio muy bajo por estar contigo… mi madre?... seguro lo entenderá **

**-Yo no lo creo- dijo el rubio viendo hacia enfrente- tu madre no se ve de las personas que se queden tan tranquilas al saber que uno de sus hijos…- al llegar a este punto de puso rojo y Dick comenzó a reir**

**-Yo creo que no la conoces bien- le dijo sin soltarle del abrazo- ademas, yo voy a estar contigo, no con mi madre**

**-No quiero arruinar tu relación con ella- insistió el rubio**

**Dick movió la cabeza y tomandole de la barbilla, volvió a besarle, de manera suave y Martin lo abrazo mas.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Donde has estado toda la noche?**

**Martin agitó la cabeza y le sonrió esperaba, de manera muy inocente.**

**-Pues en mi habitación, en donde mas?**

**-No estabas ahí- dijo la peli castaña fulminandolo con los ojos; a Martin le salieron varias gotitas en la cabeza- anoche fui porque necesitaba que me prestaras una libreta, porque me falta un apunte de química y no estabas… de hecho, creo que regresaste esta mañana ¬¬**

**-Bueno, bueno, me atrapaste… que quieres que te diga?- Martin se encogió de hombros- necesitaba salir**

**-A donde?- dijo**

**-Eso mi pequeña Di, no es tu asunto- dijo picandole la nariz, al tiempo de que el chico de ojos verdes entraba a la cafetería**

**-Buen día- dijo Java sirviéndole el almuerzo**

**-Buen día grandote- respondió con una sonrisa radiante**

**-Tu verte muy feliz**

**-Es porque lo estoy- dijo el chico, para luego notar al rubio y a su hermana, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y sin mas, se fue a sentar en una de las mesas mas alejadas**

**Martin no podía creerlo… lo había ignorado por completo! Apretó un poco los puños mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su agitado corazón… que no había jugado con el?**

**-Martin?**

**Diana vio como su hermano salía de la cafetería azotando la puerta. Y solo viendo a Dick… tal vez tenía que hablar con el, no podían llevarse mal para siempre.**

**-Buenos días Dick- dijo Diana con una sonrisa sentandose frente a el**

**-Buen día Diana- le sonrió**

**-Disculpa, si tienes algunos segundos… quisiera hablar contigo**

**-Adelante- dijo el chico tocandose los pulgares, muy similar a cuando se sentaba en su escritorio- de que quieres que hablemos?**

**-Es sobre Martin- dijo la chica- _ay, creo que ya se enteró- _pensó con una gotita el chico delante de esta, pero la chica tan solo prosiguió hablando- es necesario que se lleven tan mal?**

**Dick levanto una ceja… de que estaba hablando?**

**-Martin no es mal agente- dijo Diana- tan solo es… un poco atolondrado y precipitado, pero es muy bueno y trabaja muy bien**

**-Eso lo he notado, agente Lombard- dijo un poco mas tranquilo- y yo no pienso pelearme mas con su hermano**

**-Eso es un gran alivio- dijo Diana feliz- podría hablar con Martin?... es que… se veía realmente furioso hace unos momentos, que usted entro… cuando nos saludo, creo que Martin penso mal y…**

**Dick abrió enormemente los ojos… había cometido un error?... a Martin no le importaba que todos supieran que…?... a el no, la verdad, pero nunca creyo…**

**-Disculpeme Diana, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo por los pasillos**

**Llegó al cuarto del rubio, respirando agitadamente a causa de la carrera y tocó con los nudillos tres veces.**

**-Quién es?**

**La voz de Martin sonaba realmente molesta. A Dick le salió una pequeña gotita mientras carraspeaba un poco para aclararse la garganta.**

**-Soy Dick**

**-Vete!**

**Dick levantó una ceja… y ahora que bicho le había picado?. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al rubio que estaba sentado en la cama, con la cara entre las manos; este levantó un poco la vista y lo miró enojado.**

**-Creo que te hable en un lenguaje que entienden los humanos- dijo- ahora vete… no quiero verte**

**-No te entiendo- dijo Dick acercandose y con la mirada fría y penetrante que ponía siempre- porqué quieres que me vaya?**

**-Porque esta es MI habitación- dijo el rubio levantandose- y si no te vas te saco**

**-No me iré de aquí- dijo el chico de ojos verdes sentandose en la cama del rubio- hasta que me digas que te pasa**

**-Pues quedate con las ganas, que si tu no sabes yo no te lo voy a decir**

**Dick levanto una ceja mientras el rubio se decidía entre salir de la habitación o echar a patadas al intruso, aunque lo segundo le parecía mas.**

**De repente, el peli castaño se había levantado y había acorralado en segundos al rubio contra la pared. **

**-Pero que…?**

**Dick lo había tomado y lo estaba besando. Martin en un principio se enfureció mas pero al cabo de unos segundos, eso habia pasado; pero que rayos!... devolvió lentamente el beso, que por alguna razón, había hecho que de la furia pasara a la confusión…**

**-Porque… porqué fuiste tan frío en el comedor?- le dijo prendado de su cuello con los brazos**

**Dick pegó su frente con la de él y lo vió a los ojos.**

**-Creí que era obvio**

**Martin lo miró confundido durante algunos segundos, hasta que Dick continuo**

**-Crei que no querrías que Diana se enterara de lo nuestro, al menos, hasta que sintieras que estabas preparado para decirle**

**Por alguna razón, sus ojos se humedecieron. Porqué había sido tan estúpido?... **

**-Lo siento- dijo el rubio recargandose en su hombro**

**-Esta bien…- dijo el ojiverde**

**Así se quedaron durante algunos segundos, hasta que Martin afiló los ojos.**

**-Le voy a decir- dijo**

**-Decir qué?**

**-Le voy a decir a Diana esta tarde **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Beequeen64

Hola!

Primero que nada mil gracias por tu review! Espero que disculpes lo burdo de la escritura de este fic, es una historia viejísima y aunque la estoy editando en parte, por otro lado estoy respetando su esencia original jejeje

A decir verdad... detesto a Marvin así que a propósito le di una actitud mas pesadita de la que deja ver en la serie (no que no haya sido un completo tarado en esta, pero creo que aqui la acentúe mas jojo) Espero que te siga gustando la historia, aunque el fic ya esta terminado a ver cuantos capítulos logro subir hoy... mil gracias por tu review! 


	6. Creer o no creer

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 6.**

**"Creer o no creer"**

**Dick observo durante algunos segundos al chico en brazos un poco confuso.**

**-Que dijiste Martin?**

**El rubio levanto la vista mirando a los ojos de su pareja, que pedían una respuesta en calidad de urgente.**

**-Dije… que le diré a Diana**

**Dick soltó un suspiro y volvió a recargar su frente en la de su pareja, con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?**

**Martin lo miro con reproche… pero que hombre este!; si el mismo había dicho que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás y ahora, le dudaba en decirle a su hermana!.**

**-Oye, se lo que hago- Martin se recargo en la pared y levanto la vista, mientras el chico de cabello castaño seguía mirándole con cara de no entender mucho- Di entenderá… después de todo, es mi hermana no?...- esto ultimo lo termino bajando la voz y mirando con dudas al chico frente a el… y si Diana lo rechazaba?**

**-Bueno… pienso que es algo bastante bueno que confíes tanto en tu hermana- el chico le sonrió y Martin se la regreso, mas tranquilo- como te he dicho antes, por mi no hay ningún problema… solo me preocupo por ti, es todo**

**-Te aseguro que me he cuidado bastante bien hasta ahora… no hay nada que el gran Martin Mystery no pueda hacer- exclamo levantando un brazo, mientras Dick se quedaba estático y luego, comenzaba a reír con fuerza- no te burles de mi!- Martin comenzó a golpearlo, mientras ahora, ambos reían.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-No entiendo… ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente…**

**-Seguramente ya se encontró a alguna otra chica a la cual molestar**

**Diana y Jenny caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, Diana con expresión extrañada y Jenny, con expresión de molestia. La chica de cabello corto apretó mas los libros en el brazo y volteaba a ver a su amiga.**

**-No crees que te preocupas demasiado?**

**-Yooo? Preocuparme por Martin!?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Diana comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa mientras a Jenny le salían varias gotitas en la cabeza; Diana soltó un suspiro largo mientras tomaba aire y movía una mano- porque me preocuparía por el?**

**-Bueno… eres su hermana**

**-Yo creo que la que mas se esta preocupando, eres TU- Jenny puso expresión de shock mientras la castaña la veía con mirada maliciosa**

**-Por favor Diana…**

**-Tu eres la que me dijo que era yo- se defendió**

**-Tal vez eso sea porque desde hace varios días- le enseña los dedos de la mano- te la has pasado mencionando a cada segundo que Martin se comporta extraño**

**-Hola chicas!- abrazan a Diana por detrás y le plantan un beso súper húmedo en la mejilla- ya se que me extrañas mucho pero no sabia que toda la semana ^^**

**-MARTIN MYSTERY, ALEJATE DE MI!**

**Escena a la deformet, en la que Diana aplasta al rubio contra una pared.**

**-Oye, no te enojes, yo solo te saludaba- dijo Martin sobandose una sonrojada y restregada mejilla- es bueno que admitas que te preocupo**

**-Solo me preocupa tu estado de salud mental- dijo la chica de cabello largo molesta y con varias arruguitas**

**-Ya no la molestes- le dijo Jenny empujándolo con un dedo**

**Se vieron durante algunos segundos y luego, la chica puso una expresión confusa.**

**-Oye… te sientes bien?**

**Jenny se puso cara a cara con el y Martin con una expresión confundida asintió varias veces.**

**-Diana, tienes razón, Martin esta muy extraño!- la chica se alejo asustada mientras Martin se pasaba una mano por la nuca**

**-Te lo dije y tu que no me creías- protesto la peli castaña mientras Martin se iba llenando de muchas gotitas**

**-De que están hablando niñas?- dijo Martin cada vez mas nervioso**

**Jenny frunció el cejo y lo abrazo mientras Martin seguía con cara de no entender nada.**

**-Que ya no te gusto?- dijo la de pelo corto mientras a Martin comenzaban a funcionarle las conexiones y comenzaba a reír**

**-Era eso?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**-Martin, esto no es gracioso!**

**Martin seguía riendo a carcajadas mientras Jenny se ponía como vaporera a presión y Diana se molestaba cada vez mas; el rubio suspiro de manera profunda y miro sonriendo a la chica frente a el.**

**-Lo siento mucho Jenny pero… tienes razón, ya no me gustas… lo siento**

**Jenny abrió mucho los ojos y se fue caminando y retumbando los pisos de los pasillos. Diana abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, mientras Martin se encogía levemente de hombros; en tres segundos, su hermana ya estaba poniéndole la mano en la frente, como si estuviera enfermo.**

**-Martin, te sientes bien?- Diana lo miraba asustada mientras el chico le bajaba la mano**

**-Estoy bien Di- le dijo el chico- de hecho, te estaba buscando- cambio la mirada a una seria- tengo que hablar contigo**

**Diana lo miro extrañada y luego, se le puso enfrente lentamente.**

**-Tiene que ver con el comportamiento aun mas extraño de lo habitual en ti?**

**-Algo así- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca- veras Di… esto de lo que te tengo que hablar…- Diana lo miro con ojos sospechosos y Martin se puso nervioso y saco un globito de su boca- bueno, el caso es que no te puedo hablar de esto en pleno pasillo… vamos a mi habitación**

**-No puedes hablar de ello en el pasillo?- levanta una ceja- porque?... acaso es muy malo?**

**-Es que… hay…- Martin voltea nervioso a todas partes- de verdad Diana… no puedo hablar aquí**

**Diana se cruza mas de brazos y Martin comienza a desesperarse**

**-Calificaciones?**

**-No**

**-Una novia o algo así?**

**-No… bueno, parecido pero es difícil de explicar…**

**Afuera se escucha un pequeño revuelo y los chicos se asoman; Marvin esta haciendo una de sus exhibiciones cirqueras y cerca de ahí, fuera del circulo de curiosas Dick mueve la cabeza de manera reprobatoria. Diana sigue la mirada de Martin hasta la figura de autoridad del Centro y abre los ojos.**

**-Te despidieron del Centro?**

**-Que cosa?- Martin sale de su anterior catalepsia y mira a su hermana**

**-Te despidieron?**

**Martin parpadea varias veces y mueve la cabeza; acto seguido, la toma de la mano y se la lleva semi arrastrando hasta su cuarto, donde la mete, cierra la puerta y la sienta en una silla.**

**-Escúchame Di- empieza de manera lenta, mirándola a los ojos, y de cuclillas, mientras esta se encuentra con expresión neutra- tal vez esto no te agrade… o tal vez, no se… tal vez no me vuelvas a hablar nunca… o tal vez me aceptes tal cual… **

**Diana asiente lentamente y Martin toma mas aire.**

**-El caso es- prosigue- que yo…- momento de tensión- ya tengo una pareja**

**-Una novia- Diana sonríe un poco y Martin suspira, un poco desesperado y nervioso- pero… eso no es grave!... papa se pondrá muy contento, felicidades**

**-No, Di, no lo entiendes- Martin la toma de los brazos con unos ojitos semi angustiados que asustan a su hermana- no tengo novia… bueno, no en ese sentido… creo que es al revés… **

**-Martin, se mas claro- Diana lo ve molesta**

**-Diana… tengo novio… novio de… es un chico y creo que yo soy… la novia? Es algo extraño en realidad, digo, soy tan impresionantemente masculino pero aún así… no me desagrada y bueno…**

**Diana se queda con los ojos semi abiertos mientras Martin termina mas rápido**

**-Yo lo amo, el me ama… estamos juntos… pero creo que lo correcto era que tu fueras la primera en saberlo, después de todo, eres mi hermana y mi amiga y no seria justo que te lo ocultara- las palabras salieron a mucha velocidad, mientras la chica se ponía fría a segundos- por favor… no me rechaces**

**Diana comenzó a reír, cosa que desbalanceo a su hermano.**

**-Martin, por favor- dijo Diana riendo y mirando a Martin, que sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho- de verdad esperas que yo crea que TU, Martin Mystery, el chico mas casanova del colegio es… bueno… ya sabes… es en serio?**

**-Esa palabrita suena un poco dura, pero si, así es- murmura el rubio rascándose la cabeza mientras Diana sigue riendo**

**-Por favor, no bromees de esa manera**

**-No es broma Diana- la voz de Martin sonó seria, en una manera que la chica nunca había escuchado- quiero saber… si seguirás siendo conmigo como siempre o que vas a hacer… por favor…**

**Diana se levanto tan repentinamente que Martin casi cae hacia atrás y luego, la chica se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.**

**-Solo puedo decirte- dijo la chica en un tono de voz gélido- que es la peor broma en todo tu historial de bromas que pudiste haberme hecho… cuando madures y te decidas en confesar, me dices la verdad… no soy tonta, sabes?- termino y cerro de un portazo**

**Martin se levanto y se quedo viendo la puerta, pensando en que pasaría ahora, ya que una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, no le había creído. **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Por sobre todas las cosas

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 7.**

**"Por sobre todas las cosas"**

**Diana caminaba por los pasillos, completamente furiosa… esta vez Martin se había sobrepasado… como podía siquiera bromear con ese tipo de cosas!?. Se recargó contra un casillero, respirando profundamente e intentando tranquilizarse.**

**-Diana…. Estás bien?**

**Jenny se le acercó preocupada, mientras Diana asentía.**

**-Si… solo estaba descansando…**

**-Me alegro mucho, pero ya es hora de nuestra clase extra de quimica**

**Diana abrió mucho los ojos… era cierto!... últimamente con el trabajo en el Centro, no había tenido tiempo de estudiar como era debido y se había matriculado a unas cuantas clases extra, en las que Jenny amablemente se había ofrecido a acompañarla.**

**-Muchas gracias amiga**

**-Para eso estoy **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Martin daba muchas vueltas en su habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido hacia mas de un cuarto de hora; se puso una mano en la cabeza, pensando desesperadamente en varias opciones, todas ellas inútiles… como podía lograr que Diana le creyera y sobre todo, que le aceptara aun así?.**

**Se dejó caer en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.**

**-Piensa, piensa Martin Mystery- se dijo a si mismo- si puedes resolver el misterio de los gorilas mutantes de Nairobi, puedes convencer a tu hermana de lo que sucede- suspiro**

**Así siguió durante la siguiente hora, sin moverse, hasta que su adolorida espalda le exigió que se estirara un poco… tal vez un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a pensar mejor. Tomó su chamarra de colores de fuego y salió de la habitación dispuesto a dar un muy buen paseo.**

**Caminó por el patio y se arrebujó un poco mas en su chamarra. Se acercaba el invierno y cada vez estaba haciendo mas frío… debió de haberse puesto una doble capa. Comenzó a caminar, observando a los chicos a su alrededor, algunos fastidiando a otros chicos, unos cuantos por allá leyendo o conversando animadamente sobre lo que harían en la tarde… y una que otra pareja, metida en sus pensamientos románticos…**

**Martin no pudo evitar sonreír un poco… hacia tan poco que el había conseguido una pareja y ahora, cada que veía una escena similar sentía un calor extraño y a la vez reconfortante en el pecho… un calor que alguna vez creyó que no llegaría… cerró los ojos, evocando a cierta persona, que sabía, en algún lugar, le había entregado su corazón y había tomado el propio, con todo, sin rechazarle por como era o por como pensaba, aceptandole totalmente en su vida…**

**Donde estaría él ahora?... miró alrededor, recordando que hacía dos horas el chico había estado observando a Marvin que aún seguía luciendo sus habilidades frente a un grupito de chicas de primero… tal vez se había retirado a su habitación a estudiar, después de todo, en cierta manera el chico se parecía a Diana: era todo un traga libros**

**Ahora que lo pensaba bien… donde estaba la habitación de Dick?… nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle y ahora, estaba queriendolo encontrar… se golpeó la frente con una mano, con expresión de fastidio… por eso le molestaban por distraído, el era su novio y ni siquiera podía localizarle cuando le necesitaba.**

**-Martin**

**Una voz ronca y profunda le hizo pegar un respingo.**

**-Hola, que tal Java- dijo el muchacho dandose la vuelta para ver al cavernícola que llevaba en las manos una escoba de dientes separados para barrer las hojas amarillas que se desperdigaban por todos lados; Martin rió un poco al ver que el hombre frente a el estaba muy cansado, puesto que en lugar de esperar a que las hojas cayeran al suelo, las perseguía por todo el patio**

**-Martin preocupado por algo?- preguntó el cavernícola**

**Martin sonrio, por alguna razón, Java siempre se daba cuenta de todo… era muchisimo mas listo de lo que aparentaba y eso era muy útil en varias ocasiones. El chico rubio movió la cabeza.**

**-No te preocupes, no es nada que yo no pueda resolver- le dijo **

**-Si Martin necesitar ayuda, saber que siempre poder contar con Java- dijo el hombre**

**-Gracias, yo se que si**

**Se quedaron en silencio, observando el patio de la escuela, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.**

**-Oye Java- dijo de pronto Martin- tu sabes donde quedan las habitaciones de casi todos los estudiantes no?**

**Java no volteo, al parecer no lo había escuchado, hasta que esbozo una ligera sonrisa.**

**-Habitación de al lado de Martin- dijo**

**Martin primero abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a ver alrededor de el, hasta que Java comenzó a reir de buen humor y Martin captó y sonrió.**

**-Estás hablando en serio?**

**-Java no mentir- dijo el hombre- el siempre ver todo… y darme cuenta rapido**

**-Pero porqué no me lo dijo?- se quejó Martin como niño pequeño frunciendo los ojos y haciendo pucheros**

**Java volvió a reir mientras Martin lo veía con expresión molesta.**

**-Yo creer… que olvidarsele… el ser tan distraído como Martin, pero a su manera**

**-Dick distraído?- dijo el rubio incrédulo- antes te creo que el mar del norte se congeló**

**-Java no entender- dijo confuso- pero si, ser distraído como Martín…**

**-Vaya…**

**-Oh- el cavernícola lo miró serio- ya entregar calificaciones a tu padre?**

**Martin abrió muchísimo los ojos, y miró al cavernícola de una manera que asustó al mas grande: el rubio parecía sorprendido pero sus ojos reflejaban mucho miedo.**

**-Ca… calificaciones?... las entregan hoy?**

**-Si, hoy ser entrega- asintió el cavernícola, sin entender muy bien ese miedo… porqué, si no era la primera vez que las daban?**

**-Tengo que ir a donde esta Diana- dijo de prisa el rubio**

**Java asintió muy extrañado y rascandose la cabeza mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr por todo Torrington.**

**Martin corría desesperado por los pasillos… si ese día era la entrega, entonces _él _iría… y no podía permitir que se toparan estando solo… desde que era pequeño y no recibía notas altas, siempre procuraba entregarlas junto a las de Diana… de esa manera, no podía tener contacto con el, no frente a Diana… era una manera de protegerse, no se atrevería a hacer nada delante de su hermana… siempre había sido así, pero esta vez, lo había olvidado por completo…**

**Si no encontraba a Diana… si se lo topaba primero… apretó mas el paso, rogando con su alma no encontrarle, pero…**

**-Vaya Martin… me alegra verte**

**Un brazo fuerte lo detuvo de su carrera y tuvo que hacer uso de su equilibrio para no caer de espaldas**

**-Veo que tus calificaciones no mejoran sino empeoran- dijo la voz- ya no se porqué te pago la colegiatura, si no sirves para estas cosas, no como Diana, que siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo**

**Martin torció un poco la boca, mientras su padre movía un papel cerca de el… evidentemente ya estaba viendo sus calificaciones… pero si no había reprobado ninguna! Su padre volvió a observarlas de manera lenta, mientras Martin pensaba en una manera rápida de escaparsele, porque si no se iba rápido, entonces algo muy malo pasaría… le castigaría… y Diana no estaba ahí para ayudarlo…**

**El padre de Martin movió la cabeza de manera negativa y evidentemente enojado.**

**-Cuando vas a crecer?- dijo bastante molesto**

**Martin apretó los puños**

**-No se que quieres decir con eso**

**-Veo que aun no maduras- dijo su padre- dos "C"?... para que te pago el colegio si ni siquiera puedes hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para estudiar!?**

**-Si lo hago, pero no todos somos tan buenos para retener ciertas cosas como tu o Diana- exclamó el chico- además, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer!**

**-Ah, si!?- su padre levantó una ceja- y que cosas pueden ser tan importantes que merezcan mas atención que el colegio?**

**Martin se mordió un labio, para evitar hablar… definitivamente, no podía hablarle de su trabajo en el Centro… bajó la mirada y su padre sonrió un poco**

**-Creo que lo que necesitas, es una buena lección para ver si aprender a ser un poco mas responsable- le dijo**

**-Te refieres a que vas a golpearme?- dijo Martin sonriendo un poco- lo siento, pero creo que esta vez no pienso dejar que lo hagas… ya no soy un niño, puedo hacerme completamente responsable de lo que hago o dejo de hacer… no necesito que tu me lo remarques de esa manera**

**-No me respondas así jovencito!**

**Demasiado tarde. Martin había olvidado lo veloz que era su padre cuando se encendía en furia y no pudo evitar el golpe en su boca; sintió el sabor de la sangre en su labio, mientras su cabeza golpeaba un poco contra uno de los casilleros… desgraciadamente su padre era muy violento, por no agregar, fuerte.**

**Este se veía furioso, mientras Martin hacía lo imposible, porque la sangre no manchara su chamarra… no quería que le hicieran demasiadas preguntas.**

**-Deberías tener mas respeto por quien te paga el colegio- le dijo su padre de manera fría**

**Martin no pudo mas que fulgurarlo con la mirada. Si le contestaba, lo mas probable era que recibiera una buena golpiza… y el no era capaz de tocar a su padre, por mas que le odiara y por mas que recordara todo lo que le había hecho cuando niño… simplemente, no era capaz de defenderse.**

**-Ahora…- la vista del adulto volvió a la hoja de calificaciones- iremos a tu habitación…- dijo de una manera fría y a Martin se le erizo un poco el cabello- veremos si puedo lograr de alguna manera que madures y comiences a pensar mas en subir estas notas… creo que puedo conseguirlo esta vez y estoy seguro que te lo pensarás dos veces antes de sacar otra "C"…**

**-Yo… yo no lo creo- dijo el rubio haciendo el amago de irse, cuando una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró con una fuerza mayor a la suya, en dirección a su habitación- oye!**

**-No creo que quieras gritar- le dijo de manera seca mientras Martin hacía el intento de zafarse, a pesar de saber que no podría- o te atreverías a avergonzarte frente a tus compañeros?... ese sería un buen castigo también…**

**Martin aún hacia esfuerzo por liberarse, mientras su padre literalmente lo arrastraba escaleras arriba… el no quería… no quería recordar… no quería volver a pasar por ello… imágenes de su infancia, de la primera vez que su padre decidió hacerle crecer… su cuerpo comenzó a temblar inevitablemente, mientras intentaba evitar llorar de la frustración… necesitaba ayuda!**

**-No lo hagas… no lo hagas!**

**-Esto es para ayudarte… me lo agradecerás algún día…**

**En un acto desesperado, pulsó un botón de su reloj "who" y rogó con el alma que funcionara… **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Estaban acercandose a la habitación de Martin y este hacía esfuerzos cada vez mas desesperados a pesar de ya haber recibido dos golpes y uno de ellos, en su herida del costado, la cual le dolió como si se la hubieran vuelto a abrir…**

**-Esto es por tu bien…- dijo su padre, como convenciéndose a si mismo, mientras abría la habitación del rubio con una expresión que solo hizo que el rubio hiciera un doble esfuerzo y lograra zafarse del agarre.**

**-No!- exclamó**

**Se dio la media vuelta y chocó contra alguien que parecía haber llegado corriendo. Martin se aferró al cuerpo de Dick, sin pensar en ese momento si era hombre o si le avergonzaría ser defendido o si no era lo suficientemente capaz de demostrar que podía contra nada o si parecía chiquilla asustada. Eso no importaba, el miedo que le tenía a su padre era mayor.**

**El chico de ojos verdes había recibido la señal de Martin y había salido del Centro, dejando a una junta de ejecutivos y a un Billy muy confundidos… Dick nunca había recibido una señal del reloj de Martin, de hecho, no recordaba haberle dado las instrucciones de cómo contactarle, pero sin embargo lo había hecho… y eso solo podía significar, que tenía que ser algo lo suficientemente urgente como para haber logrado algo como aquello sin ayuda…**

**Miró al chico en sus brazos y luego al hombre frente a ellos, que los miraba con una expresión bastante peligrosa… a Dick se le erizó un poco el pelo de la base del cuello, al ver esos ojos fríos… pero no se dejó amedrentar y los afiló de la misma forma que quien tenía delante.**

**-Pasa algo Martin?...- le dijo en un tono dulce, esperando tranquilizar al chico que no se le soltaba**

**Martin tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer sin querer soltarle y luego, como reaccionando, se paró al lado del mas alto y sonrió.**

**-Si, me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme- Dick levantó una ceja confuso mientras Martin ponía una de sus poses machas- padre, te presento a uno de mis mejores amigos, Dick Noon… Dick…- el chico señaló hacia delante- te presento a mi padre, el gran científico e investigador, Theodore Lombard**

**-Un placer conocerte muchacho- dijo el padre de Martin extendiendole la mano**

**-El placer es mio- respondió Dick**

**Se estrecharon la mano, pero Dick no pudo dejar de notar que aunque el hombre sonreía, no lo hacía con la mirada… sus ojos eran fríos y tenían una expresión peligrosa**

**-Mi padre ya estaba retirandose- dijo Martin rápidamente mientras el chico de cabello castaño notaba aquel brillo de terror en los ojos de Martin… ese brillo de miedo que se había jurado borrar y que parecía haberse hecho mas fuerte con la presencia del hombre frente a ellos… entonces… ese sujeto era el responsable de aquel miedo…- acaba de recibir mis calificaciones y ahora va a ver las de Di**

**-Ya veo- respondió el peli castaño- Martin, tengo algo privado que hablar contigo, me acompañas a mi habitación?- le preguntó de manera rápida, para evitar que el padre del rubio interfiriera- aprovechando que tu padre ira a ver a tu hermana…**

**-Hmmm… bien…- dijo el hombre mayor en un tono resignado pero sin apartar la vista de su hijo que se tensó nuevamente**

**-Claro que iremos a hablar- dijo Martin dandose cuenta de que su padre iba a decir algo para evitarlo- con permiso padre…**

**Los chicos se retiraron rápidamente, mientras el padre de Martin confuso y furioso, se retiraba. Martin cerró los ojos y dejó que su pareja lo condujera a su habitación, que en efecto estaba al lado de la propia. Una vez que entraron, Martin se dejó conducir a la cama que estaba pegada en la pared, donde el chico lo sentó y luego se puso de cuclillas frente a el.**

**-Estás bien?**

**Martin solo veía hacia el piso, sin poder ver a los ojos de su pareja… su corazón estaba saltando por todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes, estaba asustado, no se podía concentrar y los recuerdos llegaban demasiado fuerte… de repente, se dio cuenta que iba a explotar… y que no iba a poder evitar ocultarlo del otro que continuaba observándole con tanta preocupación; y extrañamente, se dio cuenta de que justamente, lo necesitaba.**

**Necesitaba que estuviera ahí porque ya no podía aguantar un minuto mas con aquello dentro del pecho**

**-Dick…- le dijo con un hilo de voz y el chico frente a el, notó que era un esfuerzo enorme el que hacía por hablar- abrazame por favor…**

**El chico de cabellos castaños se sentó al lado del rubio y atrajo su cuerpo contra el, mientras el otro hacia lo propio apretandose con mucha fuerza contra el y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, comenzó a temblar, primero levemente y después con fuerza; Dick cerró los ojos, agradeciendo internamente a su pareja, por tener la confianza de soltar su corazón con el…**

**Y Martin lloró, como no lo había hecho en muchos, muchos años…**

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Descubrimiento

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 8.**

**"Descubrimiento"**

**Dick dejó que el chico se soltara sobre el hasta que después de media hora se quedó dormido en sus brazos. No dejaba de verlo, sus ojos estaban hinchados de todo el tiempo que había estado llorando; acarició su cabello un poco y luego, lo recostó en su cama y lo tapó para dejarlo descansar. Fue hasta un escritorio ubicado frente a una enorme ventana y tomó una silla, donde se acomodó al lado de su pareja, para vigilarle el sueño… no entendía muy bien que había pasado, para que Martin se pusiera de esa manera, después de todo, siempre se veía con un carácter fuerte.**

**Al día siguiente, Martin abrió los ojos con un buen dolor de cabeza. Se frotó la cabeza mientras recordaba lentamente lo ocurrido el día anterior y se llevó un dedo a la boca, donde pudo sentir la herida en esta… también recordó haberse quedado dormido en los brazos de Dick y que había llorado. **

**El chico rubio se puso colorado al recordar este hecho… el gran Martin Mystery había dejado que lo vieran débil?. Cerró los ojos, furioso consigo mismo cuando sintió el dorso de una mano que le frotaba la mejilla.**

**-Buenos días- le dijo Dick sonriendole y sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro**

**Martin cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando el contacto suave de su pareja y luego lo vió a los ojos.**

**-Buenos días a ti también**

**-Como dormiste?**

**Y fue entonces cuando Martin cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostado… en la cama de Dick!. Miró al chico a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba desvelado, se había pasado toda la noche sentado en aquella silla, vigilandole el sueño.**

**-No tenías porque haberlo hecho- murmuró**

**Dick se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba molesto, no con el, sino consigo mismo por haber mostrado debilidad, siendo un chico y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.**

**-Yo se que no… pero quise… es difícil dormir teniendo a alguien como tú tan cerca**

**Bien, ese comentario no se lo esperaba y Dick tuvo el placer de ver a su pareja ponerse como semáforo en alto, lo cual lo hizo reir un poco.**

**-Sabes que eres demasiado cursi? ¬¬**

**-Tal vez- el pelicastaño asintio- pero no puedes negar que te gusta que te diga eso**

**Otra vez un estallido rojo. El chico de ojos verdes se daba cuenta de que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos de ese tipo, pero también notaba como sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial cada que lo hacía.**

**-Tienes hambre?- dijo finalmente, levantandose de la silla y dirigiéndose a su escritorio- Java trajo el desayuno hace un rato**

**-Me vio aquí?- preguntó el rubio mientras Dick acomodaba unos platos en su escritorio**

**-No… no te vio, pero de alguna manera, supo que estabas aquí… a veces, creo que el sabe lo que hacemos, aunque no se note- dijo pensativo mientras Martin se ponía nervioso, imaginandose muchas cosas que el cavernícola podría saber y que el hubiera preferido llevarse a la tumba- hmm… quien sabe… podríamos utilizarlo como espía en el Centro ^^**

**-A mi no me hace gracia- murmuró el rubio al tiempo que el castaño acomodaba los alimentos en su regazo- gracias por esto**

**-Un placer**

**Se quedaron así, durante mas de dos horas, conversando de todo, de la escuela, de las misiones del Centro, pero sin tocar el tema del día anterior, al parecer Martin evitaba ese tema a toda costa y definitivamente Dick no iba a obligarle a hablar.**

**-Qué planeas hacer hoy?- dijo Dick mientras el chico de la playera de fuego se dejaba caer hacia atrás, observando la muy bien arreglada habitación**

**-Hmm… no lo sé- dijo el chico pensativo- es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer… tal vez vaya y moleste algunas chicas ^^**

**Dick sonrió un poco tenso, cosa que alegró a Martin… saber que su novio se ponía celoso por el, era algo que le agradaba, el saber que su pareja lo quería solo para el.**

**-Y tu?**

**-Yo tengo un trabajo de 24 horas en el Centro- dijo, levantando un periódico que había cerca y dandole una ojeada rápida- tengo que supervisar a los demás agentes… después de todo, mi madre regresará a sus actividades dentro de tres días y…**

**-Mom regresará en tres días!?**

**De pronto, Martin había saltado de la cama y estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Dick, quien asintió con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-Si, el descanso que requería se acaba en tres días… bueno, en realidad no, solo que ya no aguantaba sin trabajar **

**-ESO ES GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!**

**Dick sonrió al ver el cariño que le tenía el chico a su madre… luego, puso una expresión preocupada… había sido fácil decirle a Martin que a Mom no le importaría que su hijo fuera pareja de el… pero en realidad, estaba preocupado… que le diría… como se lo diría?**

**Martin pudo ver la preocupación oscurecer un poco aquellos ojos verdes y se extrañó un poco… se le acercó y se le sentó en el regazo, sorprendiendo al pelicastaño.**

**-Estás bien?**

**-Si… solo pensaba… en uno de los proyectos que tenemos, debimos de haberlo terminado, ayer hace dos semanas- explicó y Martin se rió con fuerza**

**-Valgame Dick, tu dejando un trabajo para último momento?**

**-Estamos tan ocupados, que no siempre podemos cumplir a tiempo nuestros trabajos- se defendió**

**-Si, claro y luego dicen que yo soy el que hace las cosas a destiempo**

**Dick levantó la mirada negando con la cabeza, y Martin adoptó una expresión seria.**

**-Dilo**

**-Qué diga que?- dijo el ojiverde- que esta vez deje todo a destiempo?**

**-Di que soy infantil**

**-No… no dire eso**

**Martin se sentó hacia él, quedando frente a frente y le puso los brazos en los hombros, sin dejar de verlo con esa expresión seria, cosa que puso nervioso al otro.**

**-Quiero que lo digas- repitió mirandolo fijamente**

**El chico de cabello castaño estaba demasiado confundido.**

**-De acuerdo- dijo- eres un infantil**

**Martin sonrió de una manera muy especial y besó de manera lenta y suave al chico frente a el.**

**-Al menos se que soy tu infantil- dijo**

**Dick lo miró mientras juntaban sus frentes.**

**-Creí que no te gustaba que te dijeran eso- le susurró**

**-Es diferente- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos, mientras Dick le besaba la frente con mucho cariño- porque los demás me lo dicen para herirme o hacerme sentir mal… pero quiero que tu me llames así… porque se que tu me amas… y eso me hace sentir bien…**

**Dick se quedó pensativo, analizando las palabras de Martin y luego, lo abrazó con fuerza contra él, besandolo nuevamente.**

**-Por mi encantado- dijo- ya no me quedaré con las ganas de decirte todas tus verdades en la cara**

**-Oye!... tampoco es para que abuses! ¬¬- replicó al tiempo que el chico frente a el, se deslizaba por su cuello dandole besos juguetones- mira!... y te lo acabo de decir!**

**-Pero te gusta**

**-Hmm…- Martin cerró los ojos, dejando que el otro continuara… se sentia mas relajado que el dia anterior y disfrutaba de lo que su pareja hacía con el… **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Diana caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermano, dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad… seguramente y ya se retractaría de su broma, no podía ser tan pesado.**

**Tomó la perilla de la puerta, cuando escuchó voces en la de al lado… y una de ellas era la de su hermano… que hacía en una habitación que no era la de él?**

**La chica se acercó lentamente, escuchando y sin entender ninguno de los sonidos que salían de esta… pero estaba bien segura de que uno de los que hacia ese ruido era Martin. Abrió un poco la puerta con algo de miedo y se asomó… y rápidamente puso su mano en su boca para no hacer ningún ruido ante lo que estaba viendo.**

**Martin tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, perdido en las sensaciones que corrían a través de el causadas por las manos y por el cuerpo de Dick, este se movía dentro, haciendole olvidar todas las preocupaciones del día anterior… en esos momentos, no pensaba, solo dejaba que su cuerpo se llevara por su pareja… **

**Pero… algo no estaba bien… se tensó un poco, cosa que sintió inmediatamente el chico de ojos verdes, el cual levanto la vista mientras Martin abría los ojos asustado.**

**-Sucede algo?- le preguntó preocupado, creyendo que lo había lastimado**

**Fue cuestión de segundos para que Martin volteara y alcanzara a ver el par de ojos verdes, que en segundos, desaparecieron.**

**-Esto no puede estarme pasando- dijo mientras sentía como su alma se iba al suelo**

**Dick abrió los ojos asustado, por el repentino cambio en el humor de su pareja y se separó lentamente intentando no lastimarlo, sin embargo el rubio se quitó tan rápido como pudo para comenzar a vestirse de forma torpe debido a los temblores que ahora le recorrían de arriba a abajo**

**-Me puedes explicar que es lo que pasa?**

**-Diana nos vio- dijo rapidamente, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara- Diana nos vio!**

**Dick terminó antes que su pareja y lo sostuvo intentando tranquilizarlo.**

**-Martin tranquilo!**

**-Es que no se como vaya a reaccionar!- explotó**

**Parecía a punto del shock y se recargó en Dick, quien sintió que el chico frente a el se había debilitado.**

**-Martin… tienes que calmarte…- le dijo sentandolo en la cama mientras este parecía muy mareado- no estas bien… este cambio brusco solo te desequilibró, así que es normal que estes mareado… yo iré a hablar con ella…**

**-No, lo haré yo- se quejó el rubio intentando levantarse, pero en eso, sintió como de nuevo las fuerzas se le iban y Dick lo sostuvo contra el**

**-Dejame a mi… como te dije, esto pasó demasiado rápido y tu cuerpo esta cansado… dejame hablar primero yo con ella… por favor…- Martin lo vio a los ojos… en realidad, lo correcto era que el hablara con Diana… pero ya lo había intentado y esta no le había creido… tal vez a el si lo escucharía…**

**Suspiró y se dejó recostar en la cama por el chico de ojos verdes, que le dio un beso suave, que el otro respondio.**

**-Suerte**

**-No te preocupes… y descansa, de acuerdo?- le dijo sonriendo mientras Martin asentía- prometeme que no saldrás de aquí**

**-Te lo prometo, me quedaré en la cama hasta que regreses- dijo**

**Dick asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, mientras Martin veía el techo sin creer las cosas que podían suceder en cuestión de escasos minutos… que vida la suya… **

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Confianza

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 9.**

**"Confianza"**

**Dick se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde el creía que estaba la habitación de la chica Lombard… una vez la había visto salir de enfrente, así que lo que hizo fue tocar ligeramente la puerta. No se escuchaba nada. **

**-Diana no estar ahí**

**Dick volteó para encontrarse con el cavernícola, que se veía preocupado.**

**-Sabes a donde fue Java?**

**-Diana en biblioteca- dijo al tiempo que Dick asentía y se iba corriendo**

**El chico corrió a mucha velocidad, dirigiendose hacia donde le habían señalado, suplicando por encontrarla y que todo saliera bien. Ya en la biblioteca, no tardó en dar con ella: era la única que no tenía un libro y miraba con el cejo fruncido hacia el vacío.**

**-Puedo sentarme?- le dijo colocandose frente a ella**

**La chica lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y bufó.**

**-Acaso si te digo que no, te irás?**

**-Es evidente que no- respondió tranquilamente, sentandose frente a ella como lo haría al darles una misión al Centro y se aclaró la garganta- sobre lo que viste hace rato…**

**-Creo entender lo suficiente, gracias- interrumpio de manera fría**

**Dick levantó una ceja ante la contestación de la chica.**

**-Pues yo creo lo contrario- dijo el chico también de manera fría- puesto que no entiendes lo mucho que estas lastimando a tu hermano**

**-Yo no lo estoy lastimando- dijo- pero tu si!**

**-De verdad?- Dick siguió mirandola de aquella manera fría y Diana tembló un poco… daba miedo verlo de esa manera- pues entonces explícame porque lo tengo asustado en mi habitación, después de ver tu expresión**

**-Pues me asusté!- se defendió la chica- a quien se le iba a pasar por la cabeza ver a Martin… con un chico!?... y de esa manera!**

**-Bueno, hasta yo tengo que admitir que eso es algo impensable y mas siendo Martin quien es- Dick se encogió de hombros- pero… si mal no estoy, Martin te comentó sobre lo nuestro y tu no quisiste escucharle…**

**-Es que… Martin dice tantas cosas…- Diana agitó la cabeza- además, no esta bien!**

**-Que es lo que no está bien?- dijo Dick- lo que no esta bien es que yo lo ame y el me ame?... o que ambos seamos chicos?... yo lo amo Diana… y es lo único que tu hermano espera que entiendas… que lo entiendas y lo aceptes…**

**-Esto es difícil- murmuró la chica con una mano en la frente- es que… es Martin…**

**Dick sonrió un poco, dejando que la chica meditara.**

**-Tu amas a tu hermano?**

**-Por supuesto que si!- exclamó molesta**

**-El también te ama Diana… y estaba muy asustado por tu reacción- dijo cerrando los ojos- tal vez esto sea una situación diferente… pero te necesita a su lado**

**Diana se recargó en sus manos, pensativa, al igual que el chico frente a ella. De repente, la chica se levantó y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando al ojiverde solo… este solo sonrió. Luego, frunció el cejo, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior…**

**Que era lo que el padre de Martin le había hecho para que este le tuviera tanto miedo?... le había detectado los golpes, sobre todo el de la boca… pero aun así, el terror en sus ojos iba mas allá de eso… acaso Martin…?. El chico gruñó un poco, sintiendo un odio venenoso contra el sujeto, que había provocado aquello… y se volvió a jurar a si mismo, borrar el dolor de Martin aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.**

**-Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí… el chico al cual persiguen la mayoría de las chicas del colegio, esta saliendo con otro chico!... esto sí que será noticia…**

**Dick abrió levemente los ojos y puso expresión molesta… comenzaba a hartarse de aquella voz.**

**-Joven Marvin, en estos momentos no estoy precisamente de buen humor- dijo cortante- así que por favor, busquese alguna actividad que no tenga que ver con que abra su boca**

**-Vaya manera de hablar… para uno de los jefes ejecutivos- dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera burlona… y Dick se agarró la cabeza, librarse de el iba a estar muy difícil y la presencia de este, no mejoraba en nada su humor…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Martin comenzaba a quedarse dormido en la cama de su novio… rayos! Lo estaba esperando y estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría con Diana, pero aun así… no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente cansado… Dick tenía razón, el cambio de actividad brusco le había debilitado y dejado mareado de una manera que no conocía… aparte de que la cama era muy cómoda y la habitación era cálida, seguramente el presumido de su pareja tenía su propio calefactorcito… hmm… tenía que pensar seriamente en irse de vez en cuando a esa habitación, cuando hiciera mas frio ^^U.**

**Se escucharon unos pasos golpeados en el pasillo y el rubio se incorporó un poco… a lo mejor era Dick o a lo mejor era algún chico jugando afuera, el caso es que no se esperaba que la puerta se abriera de golpe y que su hermana apareciera de repente frente a él, tomando aire de manera violenta… se había hecho todo el camino de la biblioteca corriendo.**

**-Diana?- dijo Martin abriendo los ojos y sentandose completamente**

**La chica terminó de tomar aire y luego, se dejó caer sentada al lado de Martin y lo abrazó con fuerza. Este estaba muy sorprendido, pero luego, sonrió un poco y la abrazó también.**

**-Yo… lo siento- dijo su hermano sintiendo por alguna razón que tenía que disculparse**

**-No seas tonto… la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo- dijo la chica, dejando un poco boquiabierto a su hermano- es que… me asusté un poco…**

**-Lo entiendo… yo también me asustaría si de repente, te viera así con el idiota de Marvin… aunque claro, yo en lugar de salir corriendo, primero lo habría matado ^^**

**-Martín Mystery, eres un idiota!- exclamó Diana toda roja mientras su hermano comenzaba a reir… esta sonrió también- esto es muy extraño**

**-Lo se- Martin sonrio- yo…- la vio apenado- espero que entiendas… Diana eres muy importante para mi, eres mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, una persona muy especial… y me gustaría… que aun me aceptaras como tu hermano… porque, bueno…**

**Diana le pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente y le sonrio.**

**-No me importa que te guste Dick- le dijo- o que salgas con el… o lo que hagan, eso es asunto de ustedes… tu siempre vas a ser mi hermano… mi mejor amigo y a quien amo tal y como es… idiota, infantil y dado a hacer conclusiones tontas en cada misión… ese eres tu- volvieron a abrazarse con mucho cariño**

**-Gracias Di, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi**

**-Me lo imagino- dijo y luego puso una expresión seria- pero no me importa que Dick sea nuestro jefe, si algún día te llega a hacer algo que no quieres, yo me encargo de el**

**A Martin le salieron varias gotitas mientras Diana ponía una de sus expresiones de mayor peligro… el chico sonrió, tal parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando.**

**Se quedaron platicando un rato mas y luego, decidieron salir a buscar al peli castaño… ya se había tardado mucho en regresar.**

**-No le dijiste que lo ibas a esperar en la habitación?- le dijo Diana levantando una ceja mientras Martin se rascaba la cabeza**

**-Si… pero ya se tardó demasiado, además ya me siento mejor **

**-Ay Martin- Diana negó con la cabeza**

**Se vieron a varios chicos que estaban frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y Martin y Diana se vieron.**

**-Ahí es donde dejé a tu novio- dijo Diana y Martin, preocupado, se acercó a uno de sus amigos**

**-Qué esta pasando?**

**El chico miró confundido a Martin hasta que Jenny se les acercó y estiró a Diana.**

**-Diana, que bueno que llegas!**

**-Qué sucede Jenny?**

**-Parece que Marvin se esta peleando con Dick**

**Apenas mencionado esto y Martin estaba empujando gente para avanzar.**

**-Martin!**

**Diana y Jenny comenzaron a seguir al rubio hasta que quedaron casi adelante y pudieron observar la escena. Marvin y Dick estaban parados uno frente al otro, Marvin con expresión de superioridad y Dick, apretando un poco los puños, con un brillo muy peligroso en los ojos y al parecer, reuniendo todo el autocontrol que podía para no matar al sujeto frente a el.**

**-Vamos, no seas cobarde- le dijo Marvin- confiesa que estas saliendo con Martin**

**-Ya llevan rato en eso- dijo un chico al lado de Martin- es eso cierto?- le dijo al tiempo que varios volteaban a ver al mencionado, que se puso todo rojo**

**-Qué es lo que ha dicho Dick?- intervino Diana**

**-No ha dicho ni "si" ni "no"- dijo una chica- tal parece que intenta ignorar a Marvin- suspiraron algunas chicas- yo quiero verlos pelear, estoy segura de que Marvin mostrará alguna de sus habilidades**

**-Ya, pero Dick es mas alto y fuerte- dijo otra chica mientras dos grupitos comenzaban a apostar y a discutir por quien ganaría si llegaban a los golpes; Martin se palmeó la frente**

**-Cielos, esto ya parece una central de lucha libre- se quejó**

**-Creo que hay que detenerlos- dijo Diana viendo a su hermano- haz algo Martin…**

**El chico miró al pelicastaño, que parecía hacer amagos de irse, pero entre la multitud y Marvin al frente se lo impedían… y se dio la media vuelta.**

**-Ya te vas?- le dijo Marvin- por cierto, hace un rato había ido a tu habitación para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre unas notas… pero estabas "ocupado"…- Dick se detuvo unos segundos mientras el rubio sonreía triunfal- vas a regresar para revolcarte con la perra de tu pareja?**

**Mala frase. La mayoría se quedó en shock, hasta Diana abrió mucho la boca, pero el que pareció que se había convertido en asesino en cuestión de segundos era Dick, que de repente sus ojos habían soltado un destello peligroso en extremo y en segundos estaba a escasos milímetros de Marvin, que se asustó… eso había sido demasiado rápido y no estaba seguro de cuando se había acercado tanto.**

**Cerró los ojos, puesto que el ojiverde parecía que iba a matarlo a golpes ahí mismo, pero no pasó nada.**

**-Déjale Dick, es un idiota**

**Marvin abrió los ojos, mientras veía los ojos de su jefe en el Centro peligrosamente cerca y soltando destellos extraños… y Martin lo estaba agarrando de un brazo, mirando a su pareja y lanzandole miradas mortales también al otro rubio. Dick cerró los ojos y dejó que Martin se lo llevara a un extremo, donde se detuvo y se le quedó viendo a Marvin de una manera muy extraña en el.**

**-Y por cierto, si, estoy saliendo con Dick- se escucharon varios murmurllos y Martin sonrió un poco- lamento que estes tan celoso por el hecho pero… así es la vida… vamonos- le dijo a su pareja, que asintió y se retiraron del lugar**

**Caminaron despacio por el pasillo mientras Dick respiraba pesadamente, como intentando recuperar el autocontrol.**

**-Lamento lo que sucedió- dijo una vez que estuvo seguro de recuperar un tono normal de voz**

**-Me alegro de haber estado ahí, porque estoy seguro de que lo hubieras matado- le dijo Martin sonriendo y recargándosele en el brazo; Dick sonrió y le pasó el brazo por la cintura- no te preocupes, lo que dijo no me afecta en absoluto**

**-Es un idiota- murmuró Dick y luego, miró preocupado a su pareja- Martin, estas seguro de lo que dijiste en biblioteca?**

**-Tu tenías razón… no es algo que me avergüence… estoy feliz de estar a tu lado- dijo sonriéndole**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al día siguiente, ya toda la escuela sabía lo de la relación Dick/Martin. Algunos los miraba con evidente asco o desprecio, pero la mayoría no, incluso la popularidad del ojiverde había aumentado en la comunidad de las chicas… y de los chicos, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso… pero lo mas gracioso, fue cuando en el desayuno, se toparon con Jenny. Los chicos estaban desayunando juntos (decidieron que, ya que lo sabía medio mundo… porque no seguir juntos fuera de la habitación también?) cuando la chica se les acercó con la bandeja y se sentó frente a ellos.**

**-Estas molesta conmigo?- le preguntó Martin a la chica, que se rió… parecía que ahora que Martin andaba con Dick, era mas agradable con el porque ya no la seguía**

**-No… pero hay algo que debes saber de tu hermana- dijo y Dick y Martin se vieron extrañados mientras la chica continuaba riendo- ayer terminó con Marvin**

**-De verdad!?- Martin no pudo evitar poner unos ojos brillantes de felicidad en chibi deformet, mientras Dick se volteaba a otro lado con una gotita en la cabeza- terminó con Marvin?**

**-Si, de hecho, no fue necesario que Dick lo matara- la chica agarró una cuchara de cereal mientras el pelicastaño ponía atención**

**-Ah, no?**

**-No, Diana literalmente lo hizo polvo, por como te llamo- Jenny se veía tranquila, pero Dick y Martin se imaginaron en una misma nubecita, a Diana matando a golpea a Marvin- primero lo abofeteo y luego… digamos que Marvin va a necesitar de mucho descanso para recuperarse…**

**-No… pero si me es imposible imaginarme a Dianita haciendo eso- dijo de manera irónica Martin mientras Dick se planteaba seriamente en contratar a Diana en el escuadrón de boxeo del Centro**

**-Te es imposible imaginarme haciendo que?**

**El tono dulce de la voz de Diana, hizo que a los tres chicos les salieran sendas gotas en la cabeza; Jenny comenzó a comerse su cereal, Dick se cubrió detrás de un libro y a Martin le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza.**

**-Nada en especial Dianita- dijo moviendo las manos, mientras su hermana sonreía y se sentaba**

**-Me alegro mucho ^^**

**Pasaron su día normal en la escuela… tuvieron un examen y salieron de ahí, la mayoría discutiendo de sus calificaciones, Diana muy segura de que le había ido excelente, Martin con cara de susto y Dick frotandose los ojos.**

**-Qué te sucede Dick?- le preguntó Martin curioso mientras su novio seguía tallandose**

**-Detesto los examenes- dijo mientras Martin ponía expresión de asombro**

**-Pero porqué?- cuestionó Diana- si siempre te va bien!**

**-Ese es el problema- se quejó el chico poniendo cara de sufrido- nunca me ha ido mal… y el día que intento que me vaya mal, veo las respuestas correctas bailando frente a mi y que me dicen "ponme a mi, ponme a mi"**

**-Genial, hasta ahora me voy enterando de que tengo un novio que esta mas loco que yo- se quejó Martin**

**Los chicos comenzaron a reir; después de un rato, Dick les dijo que tenía que ir al Centro para hacer los ultimos arreglos antes del regreso de Mom… ya se estaba retirando a su habitación, cuando Martin frunció los ojos y lo alcanzó en la puerta.**

**-Sucede algo Martin?**

**-Es… tengo que hablar contigo- su expresión era seria y Dick le indicó que entrara; ya en el interior, Martin se sentó en una silla y su pareja se paró delante- tengo que decirte… para que entiendas el porque no me llevo muy bien con mi padre- el peli castaño lo miró a los ojos… sabía lo difícil que era para el rubio hablar de ello- y quiero contartelo**

**Dick asintió mientras Martin tomaba aire… era difícil… pero tenía que sacarlo… porque confiaba en Dick… **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Confesiones y una firme desición

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 10.**

**"Confesiones y una firme desición"**

**Dick escuchaba atentamente mientras Martin hablaba, con los ojos cerrados, sentado en una silla frente a él; empezando desde su infancia, todas las cosas que hacía su padre pasaban frente a sus ojos, algunas peores que otras, en algunas, no pudo evitar que se le cortara la voz…**

**Cada que esto pasaba, su pareja le apretaba la mano para apoyarlo e instarlo a que continuara hasta el final. Cuando Martin terminó, se dio cuenta de que no podía mirar a los ojos a Dick… lo que le había pasado había sido tan asqueroso… no estaba seguro de que Dick quisiera seguir con él después de lo que le dijo.**

**El chico de cabello castaño lo apretó contra el, en un abrazo fuerte y Martin levantó un poco la mirada.**

**-Muchas gracias**

**-Gracias?... porqué?**

**-Por tener la confianza de decirmelo… se que es muy duro para ti y te agradezco el que me lo hayas contado**

**Le dio un suave beso, mientras el rubio sonreia… no podía creer que su vida y su manera de ver ciertas cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Mientras se besaban, un estruendoso pitido comenzó a perforar los oídos de ambos chicos… es que no podían dejarlos disfrutar sus momentos en paz!?**

**Martin gimió en frustración y revisó su reloj "U" y notó que no era el de el…**

**-Pero qué..?**

**El sonido seguía siendo insistente y entonces, Dick levantó su muñeca, dejando ver un reloj "U" ovalado y plateado, muchísimo muy diferente a cualquier otro aparato que había visto antes…**

**-Fabuloso!, qué es eso!?**

**Típico en Martin, no pudo aguantar la tentación y se repatingo en el regazo de Dick, tomando su reloj "U" y comenzando a picar botones- para qué sirve esto?**

**-Martin no!**

**Un pitido y un rayo azul brillante salió del reloj de Dick, agujerando una pared, pasando por una de las columnas que sostenían el techo de la cama de Dick; este se vino abajo sobre la cama y un poco de polvo de techo opaco la vista.**

**-Ehhhhhhhh… lo siento? ^^U**

**Dick movió la cabeza mientras Martin se rascaba y se encogía de hombros y el chico de cabello castaño comenzó a reir.**

**-Eres único amor… lo sabías?**

**-Soy Martin Mystery… yo lo sé todo…- dijo levantando un dedo mientras su pareja volvía a reir- oye, que tipo de cosa es esa?... no parece un reloj "U" normal**

**-Es mi reloj Kromo U XK- respondió levantandolo y dejando que el otro observara fascinado- solo los agentes AAA++ reciben uno… solo hay 3 en existencia…**

**-Yo quiero uno!- exclamó y a Dick le salió una gota enorme en la cabeza**

**-Bebe… no puedo conseguir uno ^^U**

**-¬¬… porqué no?**

**-Porque yo no los hago**

**Martin comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras Dick movía la cabeza y sonreia… y de nuevo, el reloj comenzó a soltar pitidos estridentes.**

**-Creo que eso significa que ya te vayas- dijo el rubio mientras su pareja asentía y pulsaba un botón… y de pronto, en la pared aparecía una puerta directa al Centro**

**-Bueno… nos vemos en un rato- dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando Martin lo detuvo y comenzó a besarlo… Dick sonrió dentro del beso, al parecer, llegaría un poco mas tarde de lo que esperaba al llamado…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el Centro, Mom golpeaba rítmicamente con los dedos la mesa de trabajo, y se recargaba en la otra, esperando… había pasado un descanso excelente, pero no lo necesitaba tanto, después de todo, que era un embarazo?... ya habia trabajado en ese estado antes, no entendía la necedad de sus hijos de que descansara…**

**Además, en el Centro se habían estado portando extraños con ella… parecía que le ocultaban algo… pero qué? **

**-Muy bien, ya me cansé- dijo la mujer fastidiada- Billy!**

**El alien entro rápidamente a la oficina con varias gotitas en la cabeza.**

**-Ehm… necesitas algo Mom?**

**-Si… que rayos es lo que me están ocultando en este lugar?- dijo**

**-Ocultando?... a ti?... nada, nada ^^U- dijo nervioso mientras la mujer lo veía con expresión de no creerle**

**-Billy…**

**-Si Mom? **

**-Dime la verdad ¬¬- dijo la mujer- qué esta pasando!?**

**-Es… es que…**

**Billy estaba muy nervioso… el no podía hablar!... ese era un asunto del que solo podían hablar las partes implicadas y el no podía hacer nada… pero Mom lo estaba presionando…**

**-Madre!**

**Oh Oh- pensó Billy al escuchar esa voz. John entró a la oficina de Mom con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que hizo que a Billy le recorriera un enorme escalofrío.**

**El chico que acababa de entrar fue hasta la mujer y le dio un enorme abrazo, mientras el marciano lo veía con expresión molesta; este reparó en el pequeño alien e hizo una mueca de desagrado.**

**-Oh, veo que sigues aquí- murmuró**

**-Aquí trabajo- dijo Billy con los brazos cruzados**

**-No, si por mi fuera- volvió a murmurar**

**Claro que Mom no los escuchaba, esta sonreía encantada viendo al mayor de sus hijos.**

**-John, me agrada mucho verte nuevamente- dijo la mujer- dime… que ha pasado últimamente en el Centro?... todos están actuando extraño y nadie me dice nada!**

**-Ohhhhhhhhh- dijo el sujeto en tono interesante mientras Billy apretaba su pequeño platillo- de verdad nadie te lo ha dicho?**

**-No- dijo esta levantando una ceja- tu me lo podrías decir?**

**-Pero por supuesto, no se porqué te esconderían la noticia del siglo en el Centro- dijo encogiendose de hombros- lo que sucede es…**

**-Un asunto el cual no te concierne a ti decirlo- intervino Billy rápidamente sin quitar la mirada de fastidio, mientras el jeque superior del Centro lo veia con expresión de "bichito insignificante ¬¬"**

**-De hecho, como jefe aquí, SI me concierne decirlo- dijo lentamente**

**-John… que sucede?**

**-Tiene que ver con el degenerado de tu hijo Dick- dijo el sujeto disfrutando cada palabra con malicia brillando en los ojos- lo que sucede…**

**-Tu no puedes hablar de ello!- volvió a intervenir Billy flotando frente a John**

**-Pequeña sabandija- murmuró con desprecio golpeando la navecita hacia la puerta, lanzando al marciano con esta también- ese sujeto…!**

**-…ese sujeto preferiría que no maltrataras a sus amigos, mi estímadísimo Johnathan- dijo Dick entrando a toda prisa a la oficina y al momento en que hizo eso, Billy chocó contra su pecho y el chico lo sostuvo- estás bien?**

**-Un poco mareado ... pero estoy bien**

**El chico de cabello castaño sonrió y luego le mando una mirada fría y dura a su hermano mayor. Mom estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción de su hijo mayor y no entendía nada de nada.**

**-John!- exclamó la mujer y el chico se encogió de hombros**

**-Supongo que le debo una disculpa al bichito- dijo sin darle importancia**

**-Cuidado con como llamas a Billy- amenazó Dick**

**-Y si no qué?- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa malvada. Dick apretó los puños, seguro que podía denunciarlo pero… se arriesgaba demasiado, después de todo, John era su jefe y podía quitarle el trabajo o el cargo… nada recomendable**

**-Los dejo para que hablen- dijo con voz falsamente alegre y salió de la oficina, pasando al lado de Dick- hasta luego… buena suerte… jajajajaja**

**La puerta se cerró fuertemente, mientras el pelicastaño no dejaba de ver por donde se había marchado**

**-Ese idiota…**

**-Tranquilo Dick… no le hagas caso**

**Billy veía hacia arriba la expresión del chico, que era de furia contenida… Mom soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su silla, intentando tranquilizarse.**

**-Por favor… no entiendo nada de lo que sucede y necesito una explicación**

**Dick asintió y le sonrió al marciano en sus brazos. Este se volvió a acomodar en su nave y la hizo flotar y le movió una mano, dandole animo y apoyo al chico; el pelicastaño suspiró y se sentó en un sillón frente a su madre… iba a estar muy largo…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Martin caminaba por los pasillos, silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando que ya fueran las 5 de la tarde… por fin, habían pasado los tres días y estaba ansioso por ver a Mom… extrañaba a su jefa y sabía (aunque la verdad, ya no le agradaba tanto la idea) que pronto volverían a estar bajo su mando.**

**Ya no irían a la oficina de Dick a por las misiones, volverían a estar bajo el cargo de la mujer… no que no quisiera regresar a ver a Mom, pero ya no tendría la excusa para ver a su pareja… aunque… quien sabe…**

**Se recargó en una ventana y se puso a ver a los estudiantes que caminaban en el patio… todo estaba tan tranquilo… le gustaría que Dick estuviera ahí con el… pero estaba teniendo demasiado trabajo en el Centro, de hecho, el día anterior había regresado con una muy fea quemadura en un brazo, producto de una de esas misiones que solo le encargaban a él…**

**Suspiró… ojalá y pronto pudiera descansar… hmm… tendría que llevarlo a relajarse alguna vez, el trabajo de jefe debía ser demasiada tensión para el pobre…**

**Puso su frente contra la ventana y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa… todo estaba tan tranquilo…**

**-MARTIN JOSEPH MYSTERY, MAS VALE QUE VENGAS AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!**

**El mencionado soltó un respingo enorme con los ojos muy abiertos y agitando los brazos.**

**-Aquí estoy capitán!- exclamó con una mano en la frente en posición de firmes pero no había nadie. Miró hacia todos lados sorprendido pero nada (con la mano en la frente, los ojos muy abiertos parpadeando mucho y con triangulitos amarillos flotando arriba de su cabeza).**

**Que extraño.**

**-Cielos… no hay nadie- murmuró el chico rubio**

**-MARTIN! **

**La potente voz salía de su reloj "U" y Martin abrió mucho los ojos y levantó su brazo**

**-Mom?... de verdad eres tu?**

**-Ven acá… INMEDIATAMENTE!**

**-Si, claro, claro!- exclamó el chico comenzando a correr a todos lados- Diana… Java!**

**-No, ven tu solo… AHORA- dijo la mujer y luego, nada.**

**Martin levantó una ceja muy extrañado… desde cuando Mom le pedía que la viera el solo?. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no presentía nada bueno por el tono de voz de Mom. Tragó un poco y levantó su reloj hasta localizar la puerta hacia el Centro, justo en la ventana donde estuviera recargado unos segundos antes.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Martin estaba muy nervioso mientras la banda magnética avanzaba hacia el elevador que lo llevaría a la oficina de Mom… hacia tantos meses que no había pasado por ahí. Buscó con la mirada a Billy, pero no estaba por ningún lado… otro mal presagio.**

**Qué podría ser lo que habría pasado?... el chico se quebraba la cabeza pensando y pensando… no había hecho ningún desastre en las últimas misiones… no se había roto nada… no había pulsado ningún botón de mas… (mas que nada, porqué Dick había puesto un plastico protector sobre los botones de su escritorio, de manera que el chico por mas que presionara, no se activaban).**

**Dick… Dick!... Mom se había enterado!... y eso solo significaba… comenzó a temblar mientras todo se ponía frio… se agarró la cara y se recargó en la pared de vidrio del elevador, terminando su mano en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos temblaban por la preocupación… Y si Mom dejaba de ver a su hijo como tal?... el ya se lo había advertido a Dick, ya se lo había advertido… y sonrió un poco. A Dick no le había importado eso, el había dicho que quería estar con el… si lo despedían iba a ser su culpa por no haberse negado a tiempo.**

**El sentimiento de culpa era asfixiante. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, que iba creciendo a cada instante, mientras se acercaba a su destino; el elevador se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefa, pero sus pies parecían no responderle, estaban terriblemente pesados, no podía moverse, todo le daba vueltas.**

**Tomó un poco de aire… y tomó la perilla de la puerta.**

**Podía acaso pasarle algo peor?... no estaba seguro, mas que de solo una cosa… no importa lo que pasara, sabía que Dick jamás lo dejaría. Y el tampoco lo haría…**

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Aceptacion

**_Martin Mystery_**

**Cap 11.**

**"Aceptación"**

**Martin tomó un ultimo suspiro y entro en la habitación, con el corazón temblando del miedo. Adentro se encontraba Mom sentada en su escritorio y con una expresión peligrosa. Y frente a ella, en una de dos sillas, se encontraba Dick, mirandole de reojo.**

**-Siéntate Martin**

**Era una orden, no una petición. Martin se sentó lentamente en su silla y levemente asustado; sintió que Dick lo tomaba de la mano discretamente y se la apretó, su mano estaba helada. Mom los miró fijamente y Martin pudo distinguir que Dick la miraba un poco desafiante.**

**Mom se levantó de su silla y dio unas cuantas vueltas.**

**-Porqué nadie me lo había dicho?**

**Ambos chicos se vieron y Dick se prestó a hablar.**

**-Bueno… no estabas**

**-Si… y bueno, queríamos decirte personalmente**

**-Bien… y que si a mi no me agradara esto?... que harías Dick?- dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de su hijo**

**-No haría nada- dijo apretando mas la mano de Martin y este respondió de igual manera- yo amo a Martin… y espero que comprendas eso**

**-Realmente, queremos estar juntos Mom- dijo Martin, sin cambiar su expresión seria y Mom levantó una ceja- tal vez esto no te agrade pero… yo no dejaré a Dick… y sé que el tampoco lo hará**

**-Bien, bien- murmuró Mom sin dejar de verlos, recargándose en sus manos. **

**Luego, para sorpresa de ambos chicos, sonrió.**

**-Mamá?- dijo Dick extrañado**

**Mom se levantó, y parandose entre ambos, los abrazó fuertemente.**

**-Eh?... OO… Mom?**

**-Hay chicos!- exclamó ella para gran sorpresa de estos- me alegra tanto que mi niño por fin haya encontrado a quien ame**

**-Estás hablando en serio mamá?- dijo Dick sin dar crédito a sus oídos, mientras esta asentía**

**-Me siento feliz… por ambos- dijo, mientras los chicos se veían y sonreían- solo que quería asegurarme de que esto no fuera una mala broma o que no estuvieran seguros de esto… me alegra ver que no es así**

**-Tu sabes que yo jamás jugaría con este tipo de cosas- aseguró Dick sonriendo**

**-Mas le vale que no lo haga ¬¬- dijo Martin**

**Mom asintió con la cabeza. Tal parecía que aquel asunto estaba arreglado por ese momento. Y un año después…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Como puede pasar un año tan rapido?**

**-No tengo idea… debe ser consecuencia de algo… pero no sé que es**

**Diana estaba recargada en una ventana de la escuela, mientras Dick estaba sentado en una silla al lado de esta, aparentemente leyendo un libro, pero no movía los ojos.**

**-Rayos… no se como puedo recordar cada examen del mes, pero no recuerdo de que se celebra este día**

**-De nada que yo conozca- dijo Diana mirando el listoncillo rojo que tenía amarrado Dick en el dedo indice- tu te pusiste eso?**

**-Si, la semana pasada- dijo el pelicastaño moviendo la cabeza- antes de las vacaciones… pero no recuerdo porqué lo hice…**

**-Sabes?... esas cosas no funcionan ¬¬- dijo la chica**

**Dick se recargó en su libro, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por recordar… qué tenía de especial aquel día?... qué era?... comenzaba a darle migraña.**

**-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, a ver si recuerdo- dijo por fin, levantándose, mientras Diana lo despedía moviendo la mano y sin dejar de ver por la ventana**

**El chico salió del edificio y comenzó a pasear por los terrenos de Torrington, observando el paisaje. Realmente le agradaba ver todo aquello, era tan pacífico y tranquilo…**

**-Eres un idiota!**

**-La verdad, yo no tengo porqué perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo ¬¬**

**Y ahí estaban, Martin y Marvin. Dick había creído que después del suceso en la biblioteca aquellos dos iban a dejar de hablarse, pero estaba muy equivocado; ahora peleaban mas que nunca por ver quién era el mejor… y mas después de que Marvin fuera a disculparse con Dick por aquellas palabras, por el no había ningún problema. **

**Siguió observandoles un rato mas, mientras las chicas gritaban apoyando a Marvin, como siempre; y el, comenzó a recordar cosas… recordar cosas… miró a Martin, que había comenzado a hablar de extraterrestres (uh, que raro ¬¬U) cuando el corazón le dio un vuelvo.**

**-Nuestro aniversario!- exclamó palmeandose la cabeza, mientras varias gotitas le saltaban**

**Tal parecía que tendría que planear algo en unas pocas horas, antes de que se hiciera de noche, y se encontraran en su habitación, que desde hacía un año se había convertido en la de ambos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Martin caminaba rumbo a su habitación, silbando una tonada que había escuchado en el comedor de Torrington… realmente era una tonada muy pegajosa, que por mas que intentaba, no se había podido sacar de la cabeza. Y el colmo, era que Marvin se la había pasado burlandose de eso toda la bendita tarde.**

**Y todavía encima, sentía que había algo que había olvidado… pero que era!?. Movió la cabeza, para ver si recordaba algo (eso, o intentaba hacer que su cerebro rebotara); y se recargó en la puerta… tal vez si le preguntara a Dick, este se lo recordaría.**

**Abrió la puerta, escuchando el sonido del televisor del otro lado, o sea, que Dick ya se encontraba ahí.**

**-Buenas noches Dickenson- dijo Martin en son de broma, entrando y lanzándole una libreta en la espalda; Dick en efecto, se encontraba sentado en una silla, observando la TV con los pies puestos en la mesilla donde se encontraba esta. **

**Abrió un poco los ojos al ver la manera en que estaba vestida su pareja, una camisa negra y pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color. Dick nunca se vestía así, de hecho, no recordaba haberle visto algún tipo de ropa normal, aparte de los trajes. **

**-Buenas noches también a ti, Joseph**

**-Oye! Mi mamá era la única que me llamaba así ¬¬**

**Dick comenzó a reir mientras Martin sonreía.**

**-Cuando supiste…?**

**-Qué ese era tu segundo nombre?- completó Dick, mientras Martin asentía y se sentaba en su regazo- archivo del Centro… puedo acceder a tu carpeta con tan solo hacer un "clic"**

**-Oye!... nunca me había dicho eso ¬¬**

**-Nunca me preguntaste- dijo el chico abrazandolo por la cintura y besandolo suavemente, siendo correspondido**

**-Porqué estas vestido así?- dijo el rubio de repente, mientras Dick levantaba una ceja**

**-Oh, cierto!- dijo al tiempo de que tocaban la puerta**

**-Y ahora?- preguntó Martin extrañado**

**-Alguien pidio pizza?- se escuchó del otro lado**

**-Pizza!- exclamó Martin levantandose de un salto del regazo de su pareja y corriendo a la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y tomó la pizza, abriendola en el acto y oliendola- ahhhh… delicioso ^^**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo Dick pagando, mientras el repartidor los miraba extrañado, para luego irse**

**Martin seguía comiendose con los ojos la pizza y luego, volteó a ver a Dick.**

**-Porqué la pizza?**

**-También burritos- dijo Dick sacando un plato de estos del horno; a Martin le brillaron los ojos a la vista de los alimentos y luego, volvió a mirar de manera extrañada a su pareja**

**-Porqué haces esto?**

**-Feliz aniversario- le dijo a Martin colocando los alimentos frente a el; a Martin se le cayó la quijada… el aniversario!**

**Hacía un año que ambos eran pareja… y él lo había olvidado!. El mundo se le vino al piso… no había comprado regalo… tendría que pensar en algo rápido!.**

**-Feliz aniversario también a ti- dijo abrazándolo- un regalo de aniversario delicioso- sonrió**

**-Esto es tan solo parte del regalo- dijo Dick**

**-Qué quieres decir?- dijo el rubio**

**Dick sonrió y le puso una cajita en la mano**

**-Espero que te guste**

**Martin lo miró confuso y abrió la cajita; en esta, había una esferita plateada, con la M de Martin en relieve.**

**-Es preciosa- dijo, aunque no entendía muy bien para que servía**

**Dick entendió eso, y sonriendo, le quitó a Martin el collar con la borlita que siempre llevaba con el y cambió la esfera negra por la nueva, volviendosela a colocar en el cuello. Y luego, la apretó levemente, proyectando una imagen tridimensional de ambos, dejando boquiabierto al rubio.**

**-Muchas gracias!- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza**

**Ambos continuaron abrazados y luego, se retiraron a cenar, lo que evidentemente, era la comida favorita de Martin. Esa noche, estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, mirando el techo.**

**-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Martin abrazandolo**

**-Mas bien… gracias a ti… por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo- dijo el pelicastaño abrazando mas fuerte a su pareja- te amo… y siempre será así**

**-Yo no puedo creer que haya terminado contigo- admitió el rubio- el gran Martin Mystery!... jejeje… y esto no acaba aún**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**Martin extendió una mano y apagó la luz… y entonces Dick entendió… esa noche de aniversario, aun no acababa...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
